


Alex Gets an A

by ArchangelRoman



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Alex, Forced Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mistreatment of school property, Misuse of a ruler, Misuse of power, Sub!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time of upcoming midterms and practice exams, Alex will do anything to get an A and pass his test. But what happens after...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex Gets An A

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing. I was only aiming for 800 words. Alex/Charles, Unbeta'd. Sorreh!

“Class dismissed,” Charles announced.

Ever since he opened the facilities, the students started growing. They came from all over the place, England, Australia, California, New York, Mexico, Cuba—the list went on and on. They never seemed to stop, Alex thought. Alex got his things together, ready to leave like everyone else.

“Alex,” Charles called, “might I have a word?”

After the chorus of “Oohh” he got from Sean and Hank, Alex set his things back down walking up to the professor’s desk, “Yes, Professor?”

Charles sighs and waits for the last student to leave and the door to close. “Are you having a hard time adjusting, Alex?” Charles asks, concern written over his face.

Alex frowns, shaking his head. “No, Professor, I’m doing fine. Why do you ask?”

“Your grades,” Charles pulls out some files from his desk’s drawer and sets them on the desk, flipping them so Alex can see the ‘F’ that’s there, “haven’t been improving.”

Alex picks up the paper, glaring at the F as though he could will it to change. He sighs as the letter remains the same. “I’m trying, Professor, really I am. I’ll do **anything** to pass this class.” Alex even throws in the irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Charles sighs. Maybe it was the eyes or maybe it was the pleading, but for whatever reason he nodded. “Meet here after your last class and we will discuss how we can get you an A.”

Alex beams, “Thanks, Professor! You won’t regret it, I promise.” He goes and grabs his stuff and flies out the door.

Waiting for Alex, Sean and Hank are up against the lockers making out.

“Ladies, Ladies! Get a room, will you?” Alex grins at his friends as they break apart.

“Jesus, Man! You scared the shit out of me,” Sean says, eyes wide and heart pounding.

Hank simply blushes and bites his lip, “Sorry, Alex.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Sean insists. “If anything, Alex has to apologize for being a perv!”

“Not really being a perv if you’re in public,” Alex reminds Sean.

Sean shrugs and responds with, “You didn’t have to watch either.”

“Anyway,” Hank pipes up, “what did Professor X want to talk to you about, Alex?”

“I got an F on the last test, so I’m going to try to make it up.” Alex smirks.

“Oh, Alex,” Sean sighs, “whatever you’re going to do isn’t going to work. He’s a telepath, remember?”

“Oh, I remember,” Alex smiles. “I also remember that he won’t use said telepathic gift without permission.”

“He does have a point,” Hank concedes.

Sean shrugs, agreeing. “What’re you going to do?”

Alex bites his lip to keep from smirking, “If it works, I’ll let you know later.” Alex punches them both in the arm before taking off to the next class as the bell rings.

Sean and Hank share a look before shaking their heads and follow after Alex.

* * *

~***~

* * *

Alex’s leg didn’t stop shaking, anxiety ate away at him. He was anxious to see the Professor already so they could change his grade. Of course he wouldn’t be able to see the Professor until... 3... 2... 1!

The bell rings, dismissing all classes.

Alex is up and out of his seat so fast he could give Quicksilver a run for his money. Minutes later, he is entering the Professor’s classroom.

Charles turns around to see who entered the room and smiles at Alex, “Alex come in, take a seat.” Charles turns back to the board and finishes erasing the day’s lesson plan. Charles is so busy with what he’s doing; he doesn’t even hear Alex lock the classroom doors. He’s surprised when he turns and Alex is right there, crowding his personal space. “Alex?”

Alex smiles, his eyes darting down to Charles’ pink, plump lips. “Why did you give me an F, Professor? We both know those answers were right.” Alex unconsciously licks his lips.

Charles clears his throat, refusing to be intimidated by a student. “I found your work to be a little too—”

Alex’s eyes snap up to meet Charles’, “To what?”

“Alex,” Charles began.

Alex cut him off by smashing their mouths together, nipping at Xavier’s lips.

“Alex!” Charles raises his hands to Alex’s chest, attempting to push Alex off of him.

“Charles!” Alex snaps back, eyes piercing the Professor’s. “I know you think I cheated, and I know how stressed you must be. I just want to help you by taking away some of that stress. Just—just let me, okay?”

Charles stares at Alex, taken back by the force of his student’s words, of how true they were. He searches the teen’s eyes for his true intent before slowly, hesitantly, he nods.

Alex smiles, stepping back.

Charles’ eyes widen. Had he just made a huge mistake? “Alex,” he began.

“Shh, Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere.” Alex undoes his belt buckle, his button, and the zipper to his jeans. His jeans fall and his cock spring free. “You know what to do.” And just in case he didn’t, Alex was broadcasting his intent loud and clear.

Message received, Charles goes down to his knees, taking the head of Alex’s cock into his mouth.

Alex groans. “Charles, fuck, oh yes.”

Charles licks a stripe up Alex’s cock before looking up to meet Alex’s eyes. “That’s **Professor** Charles to you.”

Alex moans again. He couldn’t believe the fact that he had the Professor, the man that everyone looked up to, down on his knees giving the most amazing blowjob ever. Alex couldn’t resist giving a hesitant thrust. Charles moans around the head of Alex’s cock, sending vibrations down his entire length. He quickly followed the vibrations with his lips, taking Alex’s cock as far as it would go.

“Fuck!” Alex grabs the Professor’s hair, pulling on the soft brown locks as he begins to thrust in earnest now.

Charles, surprised at first, begins to relax his throat. Letting Alex fuck his throat was an amazing feeling. Maybe it wasn’t even that, maybe it was the fact that someone else was in charge now and he was free of the stress. Filled with a strange elation, Charles decided his student deserved a reward and decided that each time Alex’s cock would slip down his throat, he’d swallow.

Alex nearly sobbed as Charles swallowed around the head of his cock on every other thrust. “Fuck, stop, I’m gonna come.”

Charles reluctantly pulled back after hearing Alex’s warning. Sitting on his knees, hands on his lap, he looks up at Alex for direction.

Alex smiles down at the professor, reaching a hand down and softly stroking his cheek. His smile turns into that of awe as Charles leans into his touch. “Stand up and strip for me. Slowly,” Alex commands, kicking off his shoes, socks, jeans, undies, and throwing off his shirt.

Charles stands up; pink lips turned red and slightly swollen from having his student’s cock in his mouth (and down his throat). Slowly, he undoes the buttons on his shirt, revealing tempting white skin with each button undone. Eventually the shirt comes off and Charles turns slowly, giving Alex unfiltered access to anything he wanted to see. Charles undoes his belt, slips hit off and then his buttons and zipper. Deciding he wanted to tease Alex just a little bit, Charles hooks his thumbs into his slacks and pushes them all the way down, bending over with his ass facing Alex before standing back up and turning around quickly.

Alex, now fully nude, slowly strokes himself as his teacher undresses for him. He wanted to lick, nip, bite, and suck every part of available flesh. “Fuck, Charles, so beautiful,” he moans. He could come just from watching Charles like this, but instead, he had to punish Charles for denying Alex the sight of his beautiful, pink, puckered hole. “Come here,” Alex demands.

Charles does as he is told without hesitation and steps forward, taking the space between Alex’s legs.

“Kiss me,” Alex commands.

Again, Charles doesn’t hesitate as he leans forward, fitting their mouths together. He licks Alex’s bottom lip twice, asking for permission.

Alex opens his mouth, granting the professor access and instantly it’s a tangle of tongue before Charles yields. After a few minutes, Alex pulls back and stands up, standing toe-to-toe with Charles. Alex rakes his eyes up and down his professor’s gloriously naked body and wants to fuck him right then and there, but he holds out. “Bend over, hands gripping the desk, feet spread.”

Charles licks his lips. The thought that this was actually happening, that he was going to get fucked by Alex Summers, his student, on his desk was... hot.

Alex held the ruler in hand that he swiped from the desk during their kiss. Now the punishment/pleasure can begin. “You are going to count each hit until we get to six. If you miss a beat, I will start over, do you understand?”

Confused, Charles looks over his shoulder, but all he can see is Alex’s eyes which were on his ass and—Charles cries out as the first lick of the ruler makes contact on his right thigh. “Ow!” He hisses in pain.

Alex smiles, “That wasn’t a number, and I’ll have to start over now.” Alex raises the ruler and brings it down on Charles’ left thigh now.

Charles still hisses out in pain, but he is more prepared for it this time and calls out, “One!”

Alex kisses Charles’ shoulder in reward. “Good boy, Charles, only five more to go. Ready?”

Charles takes a deep breath, tensing.

“Tensing will only make it hurt more, Charles. Relax; I’m just taking care of you.”

Charles tries to relax and with Alex kissing his shoulder, massaging his hip with his free hand, he ends up relaxing.

“Good boy.”

_Whack, whack, whack!_

Charles is at the point of tears now. He didn’t know a ruler could hurt so much. Alex must be using his ability as well because there is no way that it should be hurting that much. He counts out as is promised and almost misses a beat with the tears clogging his throat.

_Whack, whack, whack!_

Alex rubs all the beautiful, angry, red welts he left on Charles’ ass and thighs. “I was going easy on you, Charles, by letting you anticipate when the next hit was going to come. You tease me again, you get five more at irregular times, okay?”

Charles chokes back a sob and nods. “Yes, Alex.”

Alex smiles, rubbing the welts, “Kiss me.”

Charles stands up, hissing in pain and turns. He steps forward and gently kisses Alex, not wanting to anger the younger one anymore.

Alex gasps as he takes in the state of Charles; skin flushed, his cheeks were puffy, his lips were red, and his eyes were glowing with unshed tears. He was so fucking beautiful. Alex opens to his teacher immediately as a reward for being so good and counting for him. He kisses the Professor until he is hard again, the punishment having made him soft. “Now lay back on the desk, Sweetheart.”

Charles sits on the desk, wincing at the pain that flares on his ass. Instantly he lays back and the pain leaves, if only slightly.

Alex goes back over to his jeans, pulling out the small bottle of lube he’d brought with him in preparation for this moment. He pops the cap on the lubricant before walking over to Charles, rubbing his fingers as he goes to warm the lubricant. Now at Charles’s desk, he circles a finger around Charles’ entrance before pushing a finger in to the knuckle. “Relax, Sweetheart, I’m just taking care of you.”

Charles took deep, even breaths, not knowing what to expect next. He tensed when he felt something circling his anus, but he had to remind himself that it was just Alex, and that Alex was just going to take care of him. He relaxed, as instructed and invited Alex’s finger.

Alex smiled at how easily Charles’ accepted him now, no longer tense. “Good boy,” he said, pouring some lubricant on Charles’ cock and stroking said cock with his free hand. He timed his strokes with his finger fucking Charles.

Charles, deflated when the finger first breached his entranced, was now getting hard again and he moaned, unashamed. “Alex,” he begged as he rolled his hips trying to get more of... something.

“That’s it, Sweetheart,” Alex encouraged, “let me hear you. Beg for my cock.” He added another finger, speeding up his strokes to keep Charles’ mind off of the pain that he was surely, numbly feeling around his anus right now.

“Fuck, Alex, I want your cock,” Charles whined. He rotated his hips again, trying to get... something, but it was _just_ out of reach.

“Louder. Where do you want my cock?” Alex asked, amused and completely turned out. He added a third finger, twirling and scissoring his fingers to stretch Charles.

“Alex, please! I want your cock! Shove it up my ass and fuck me into next weak!” Charles was sweating by this point, his orgasm nearly there and he thrust his hips up into Alex’s fists and then back down onto his fingers. “Alex,” Charles whined, “I’m going to come.”

Alex instantly stopped stroking Charles’ cock and removed his fingers, denying the other man all contact. “Not until I say you can. I want you to come while on my cock. Stand up.”

Charles whimpered at the loss of contact, moaning, groaning, and whining so pretty for Alex. He did as he was told and stood up, feeling empty and cold without Alex’s touch there to warm him.

Alex swept his hand over Charles’ desk, wiping off any evidence of work and leaving polished mahogany wood. Lying down on Charles’ desk, Alex hands the professor the bottle of lubricant. “Lube my cock, and then sit over me,” Alex demanded. Nodding, Charles uncaps the lubricant and pouring a generous amount onto his hand. He drops the tube when he decides he has enough and then goes to work stroking Alex’s cock, smearing the lubricant all over the impressive length. Once this is done, Charles hops up on the desk and puts one knee on either side of Alex as he was told.

Alex moaned, couldn’t help but to thrust his cock into Charles’s warm, delicate hands. He watches the stretch and pulls of muscle as Charles sits over him, appreciates it even. He grabs his cock, lining it up with Charles’ entrance. “Impale yourself on my cock. Go slow so you don’t hurt yourself, Sweetheart.”

Doing as he was told, he slowly lowers himself, hissing in pain when the thick head of Alex’s cock breaches his tight, never before tapped ring of muscle. Moaning, Charles slowly, so slowly, sits until Alex is buried balls deep inside of him.

Alex groans, grabbing Charles’ hips to steady him. Once he’s buried deep, he just sits there, rubbing his hands along any length of skin he can reach until Charles is ready. “You have to let me know when you’re ready. Okay, Sweetheart?” Alex kisses Charles’ arm as it’s close to his head.

In an attempt to please Alex, Charles nods before raising his hips of his own accord and slamming back down.

Alex, surprised, does not protest because fuck if Charles doesn’t feel good (feel _right_ ) wrapped around his cock. “That’s a good boy. Again,” Alex demands.

Charles smiles as Alex praises his attempts at pleasure before he does what he did again. He rises up, but what he doesn’t expect is the instant snap of Alex’s hips against his sore ass. Not to mention the fact that Alex’s cock basically instantly stretched him open causing even more pain.

Concern flickered across Alex’s face. “Did I hurt you, Sweetheart?”

Shaking his head, Charles stays squatting above Alex. “Fuck me, please? Hard.”

Alex smiled, grabbing Charles’ hips before snapping into the other male.

Charles strokes himself in time with Alex’s brutal pace. Every other stroke, Alex would hit a spot inside of him that would make him clench in pleasure and Alex would moan his approval. Charles felt good, so good, with Alex buried in him, fucking him, claiming him. “Fuck, Alex, gonna come. Please let me come. Please.”

Alex groaned, missing that spot inside of Charles so the other man didn’t clench tighter. “You can come,” Alex allowed because he was so close himself already. “Come for me, right now.”

“Alex!” Charles came. It was as though Alex unlocked a flood gate of ecstasy within him as Charles came with Alex’s permission. He came, and came, and came some more, shooting strings of white all over Alex’s beautifully tanned chest, clenching his ass tighter around Alex with the force of his orgasm.

Having Charles clenched so tightly around his cock milked his own release and he came with a hoarse shout of Charles’ name. He continued to fuck up into Charles until he was completely spent and even then he stayed inside of his professor.

Charles leaned down, seeking comfort in Alex’s arms as he planted small kisses on his student’s chest and neck. “Thank you, Alex.”

Alex hummed. He was content. He drew patterns on Charles’ back and he didn’t want to move. “You’re welcome, Charles,” he said and closed his eyes. The two of them just lay there, basking in the afterglow of the most amazing sex either of them had ever had.

* * *

~***~

* * *

The next day flew by in a blur. Classes came and went and finally, fucking finally, Alex was in the class that he wanted to be in all day: Charles’ class. Alex smiled as Charles hadn't sat down nearly the entire class session and when he did sit down, he winced. Alex also noticed that the Professor couldn't look at him without turning the most erotic shade of red.

_Stop looking at me like that, Alex_

_Like what, Sweetheart?_

_Like you want to eat me. What happened yesterday evening will not happen again._

_We both know that’s a lie, Sweetheart. What happened yesterday was incredible and you know it. By the way, Professor, you wouldn't happen to have my grade, would you?_

Silence.

“Class dismissed,” Charles announced.

Alex stared up at him, arching a brow and licking his lips.

“Alex, stay after class, please.”

“Are you serious, Alex? What’d you do this time?” Sean asked while everyone exited the class.

“Nothing,” Alex replied. “I think he just wants to talk to me about my grade. I’ll catch up with you guys later, okay?”

“Alright, Man. Good luck,” Sean said as he and Hank headed towards the door.

Alex gathered his things and walked up to the desk, the same desk where he’d fucked Charles’ brains out the evening before. Alex smiles fondly at the memory before remembering why he was at the desk. He asks, “Yes, Professor?”

Charles looks at Alex for a long moment, uncertainty in his eyes. A few moments pass before he pulls out a piece of paper. “I re-graded your test.”

Alex picked up the piece of paper and smiled at it. “Thank you, Professor.”

“Right, that is all,” Charles says, flustered. He gesture towards the door.

“Is it?” Alex wonders.

Charles says nothing.

“Thought so,” Alex replied before he heads out of the door.

Like yesterday, Sean and Hank were basically having sex on the lockers. Unlike yesterday, Sean had the decency to stop as he noticed someone was approaching.

“Well what’d Professor X want?” Sean asked.

Alex smiled and held up his test from yesterday. At the top left corner of the test, there was a big, red, A+


	2. Arousing Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds Charles in the most arousing position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Anonymous (whoever you are :P). I was going to make it a different story, but it fit so well so I just decided to combine it. Hope you don't mind. I kept reading your posts to gain encouragement to write this and I'll try not to disappoint. Next chapter will be plenty of smut, I promise.

Alex couldn’t help but smile to himself and flush with want every time Charles shifted uncomfortably in his seat. And Alex would grin every time Charles looked his way and his cheeks became that adorable shade of red Alex loved so much. Really, he couldn’t help it. Every time Charles blushed, Alex pictured Charles bent over a desk, ass cherry red, moaning and--

_Alex, stop it!_

Alex eyes widened comically wide as he heard Charles’ voice in his head. Confused, Alex studied Charles but the telepath gave away no signs that he did anything of the sort, not even a brush of his fingers to his temple. Signs or no, Alex wondered what he could do to warrant Charles’ attention before he got another message.

 _You’re broadcasting your thoughts so loudly_ , Charles explained, _it is becoming difficult to block you out._

Poor, confused Alex couldn’t quite figure out what he could be broadcasting to the telepath. All he was doing was thinking of the last time he stayed after class—oh. _OH!_

Watching him now, Charles seemed a bit more flushed, his eyes were heavy lidded and there was a little bit of sweat beading down his neck. From the way he was fighting his feelings, the average person would think he was just a little too hot in his robes, or he was coming down with something. Alex grinned at his new toy, wondering just how far he could push Charles before the telepath snapped.

Alex smirked, doodling in his notebook while Charles stumbled through his lessons. With a new plan in mind, Alex was quiet for a while, letting Charles get through a full ten sentences before: _Charles?_

No reply, but the Professor’s hand did stumble as he wrote out the class assignment on the chalkboard.

Alex grinned now that he knew he could toy with Charles. But, before he could even get another message out there, Charles spoke first.

_Alex, please don’t. Not here. Not in front of everyone. This, whatever that was, it will not happen again. So please, just stop._

Looking up from his doodles, Alex studied the telepath’s face.

Charles, being in the state that he was in, would not meet his student’s eyes. He knew that if he did such a thing, he would be a lost cause. He was here to guide Alex, not--

_Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it?_

Alex looked up, studying Charles’ face once more. When he caught sight of Charles’ full body tremor, he knew exactly what the telepath was thinking.

_It doesn’t matter if I enjoyed it or not, because it’s not going to happen again._

_What was your favorite part?_

_Alex!_

_The part where I spanked you? The part where I fucked you on the very desk you use to grade our papers?_

_Alex, please._ Charles’ tone took on that similar to a whine.

When Alex looked up, Charles looked completely wrecked. Though the professor tried, really tried, he couldn’t ignore what Alex was doing to him.

 _I can tell you my favorite part,_ Alex went on, _My favorite part was when you begged me to fuck you. God, you sounded so pretty, and the way your ass felt on my cock; so hot after I spanked you. Oh, fuck, Baby, that turned me on so much. You pleased me and you enjoyed it. You came so fucking hard for me, Baby. You want that again, don’t you? You can try to deny it, but we both know you want me to fuck you...Hard. You even thanked me for it._

The bell rang, covering Charles’ little whimper.

 _Say the word and I’ll stay, Charles._ Alex, along with the rest of the class, packed up to get ready and go to the next class. Alex lagged his movements, taking unnecessary caution in placing his work into his backpack. Carefully making sure he copied down the work, all because he wanted to be alone with Charles.

With just the two of them in the classroom, the air felt charged, overheated and tense. Alex stared at Charles and Charles refused to look back.

“Last chance, Charles,” Alex warns. “Once I walk out that door, this deal goes away.”

After a slight hesitation, Charles looks up. “Alex, you are a student. Though you are at the legal age of consent, you are still a student. You are my student and the fact that we... crossed the student-teacher boundaries before can only reinforce how strongly I have to look at our relationship from an ethical point of view.”

Anger sparked in Alex, annoyance quickly following. He threw down his bag and slammed his hands on Charles’ desk. “Stop with the bullshit, Charles.” Though he was angry, his voice was low, rough, and deadly calm. “We both know that what we did was, for lack of any other words, fucking spectacular. I don’t know about you but I have never come so hard in my life, in my _life_ , Charles. Now, are you telling me that you don’t want that again in several different ways and on several different surfaces?”

For a long moment, the telepath didn’t answer. When he did, it wasn’t the answer Alex was expecting. “Have a good day, Alex.”

Stunned and, if he were being honest, a little hurt, Alex picked up his backpack and nodded before heading towards the door. He could feel the tension still in the room, still radiating off of Charles in all but visible waves. Just as a he put hand on the knob, a voice sounded in his head.

_Meet me in the staff restroom on your free period. The code is star, 781227, pound. This is the last time this will happen, Alex._

With a smirk on his face and spring in his step, Alex walks out into the hallway without looking back. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

~***~

 

* * *

Throughout his whole third period, Alex was antsy. He kept tapping his feet or his fingers to the desk and shifting in his seat. Every time he thought about Charles, he pictured the telepath in so many glorious positions, fully exposed and spread for him, only for him.

After fifteen minutes of a restless Alex, Sean and Hank couldn’t take it anymore. After exchanging a look with Hank, Sean pulled out a piece of a paper and scribbled a note:

Alex? What is wrong with you?

Alex looked at the letter that landed on his desk. When he read it, he immediately recognized the writing and glanced over at Sean, arching a brow. Pulling out a pen, he quickly replied:

What are you talking about?

Sean opened the note and read it, but before he could reply, Hank snatched the note out of his hands and scribbled something down before tossing it back to Alex with an amazing accuracy.

Alex opened the note. It read:

You are very restless right now. I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute and you are showing signs of anxiety. 

Alex glanced at his best friends: Hank looked concerned and Sean looked hopeful. Whatever Hank had told him got Sean all excited and Alex figured he could tell them, just not through notes in class. So instead of relaying the details like they expected, responded simply.

Talk to you after class

After reading the note, both Sean and Hank nod in Alex’s direction.

The note never saw the light of day again.

* * *

 

~***~

 

* * *

After that last period was Alex’s free period, which meant he had all of an hour or so to talk to Sean and Hank. Though, seeing as Charles was waiting for him, he wanted to make it brief. Very, very brief indeed.

“So what’s your deal?” Sean demands whilst taking a book or two from Alex’s locker and replacing them with two different books that Hank hands him.

“Well,” Alex looks around the crowded hallway, lowering his voice so that Sean could only just make out what he was saying and Hank, having the enhanced attributes that he did, didn’t really have to try that hard, “I’m going to see the professor.” He grins.

Sean and Hank share a confused look before Sean’s eyes widened. “Oh!” He grins too.

Hank, the only sane one, frowns. “Alex? Is that really a good idea? I’m happy for you, really, I am, but don’t you think the last time was enough? I mean you’re lucky that you aren’t expelled!”

“I know,” Alex says, and he does, but he just doesn’t care because Charles is waiting for him. And, being the sap that he is, he has to let his best friends know that—“I think I am developing feelings for him.”

Sean’s eyes widen and his voice spikes five octaves, “WHAT?!”

Hank’s glasses crack and his ears nearly bleed do to his supersonic hearing. Sean is instantly trying to soothe him even though he’s managed to draw the attention of everyone in the hallway and a few teachers from their classrooms.

Alex just smiles and waves and waits for the passersby to go about their own business, “Could you be any louder, Sean?! Jesus, why not just post it on Facebook right up there with a sign that says, “Hey! We’re mutants!” Are you okay, Hank?”

“Sorry,” Sean says but it sounds more as if he’s saying it to Hank than Alex.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Hank sighs as he rubs his temple. “Gosh, does anyone else hear that buzzing.”

Alex chuckles, “He’ll be fine.”

Sean casts one last worried look towards Hank before turning to Alex. “So give me the details.”

“Well,” Alex lowers his voice, huddling in with Sean and Hank, “I fucked Charles.”

Sean opened his mouth to say something again, but Hank’s huge hand covered his mouth. Alex didn’t ever think he’d been so grateful.

“If I let you go, will you be quiet?” Hank asks, smiling with amusement. When Sean nods, Hank lets go.

“You fucked the professor?” Were the first words out of Sean’s mouth, followed quickly by, “was he any good?”

Alex smiles, “The best.”

“Don’t know if I have to say it again, but give me details!”

“His skin is so smooth and warm, I love it. And he blushes the most adorable pink shade, and his moans? Fuck, I’ve never heard something so damn sexy and—,”

The bell rang.

“Fuck, we’re going to be late! Come on, Hank.” Sean grabs Hank’s hand and pulls him down the hall, calling over his shoulder, “Details later, Alex!”

Alex watched them disappear before he made his way to the direction of the staff restrooms. Whilst he stood outside of the door, a nervous wreck, Alex took several minutes to compose him, followed by several deep breaths. Finally he got the courage to step up and type in the code. He was so nervous that it took four tries before he entered the correct security code. The lock beeped green, granting Alex entrance.

Opening the door, Alex took a sharp breath.

Sitting on his ankles with his head bowed, knees spread while his hands rested on his thighs; in the middle of the floor of the staff restroom, was Charles Xavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If so, click that little Kudos button, it gives me and my muse encouragement. :3


	3. Knock, Knock! Do Not Enter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets with Charles in the staff restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to post a new chapter. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but in the process of writing some promised smut, a plot (or something) developed. So, um, enjoy!

“Charles?”

Alex couldn’t believe the sight before him—Charles in the submissive pose got Alex hard instantly. Damn Charles for being so fucking beautiful. In that moment Alex wanted to do everything to Charles, give him everything, and be everything the older man would need. It was irrational, yes, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want it.

Charles, despite being called, didn’t look up. He licked his lips nervously, back tense as he struggled to remain on the floor. He wanted this to be good for Alex... Who was he kidding? He needed this, to be claimed and owned and cherished, and Alex made him feel that way when they were together. It was selfish to want it now but that’s how it was. Swallowing audibly, he still didn’t look up.

Biting back a groan, Alex stepped further into the room and heard the soft click of the door locking behind him. Stopping so that his shoes were in Charles’ line of vision, Alex cleared his throat, “Look at me.”

Quickly and without hesitation, Charles looked up so that his eyes met Alex’s. He didn’t speak, but he did relax now. He wasn’t entirely sure how Alex would react to finding him like this. Granted the bathroom wasn’t the most appropriate place to show Alex what he wanted, but it was the best he could do without arousing suspicion.

"Fuck," Alex breathes as Charles' eyes meet his, so bright with lust. Alex knows what Charles' is doing, he's not stupid, but he has to hear Charles say it. It's the last straw before Alex breaks. This wasn't a game, it couldn't be. Charles was literally on his knees, submitting to Alex. As if to agree, Alex's cocked twitched which of course drew Charles' attention to his crotch and away from Alex's eyes, but only for a split second. “What are you doing?”

Realizing his mistake, Charles tensed. Expecting to get spanked or something, he looked back up to Alex's eyes and answered, “I’m submitting myself to you, Alex. I’m yours.”

Alex swallowed. He couldn’t believe it. Had he heard correctly? Had Charles just really said that? Fuck. Before he knew what was happening, Alex was on his knees, hands flying to Charles’ soft, brown locks as their lips collided. There was no technique to the kiss, just need and want and so much satisfaction Alex didn’t know what to do.

Charles was on board instantly, parting his lips and yielding to him, giving Alex the opportunity to explore his mouth. Alex kissed him hungrily, hands tugging at Charles’ shirt, trying to get it un-tucked from his pants.

A hand stopped him.

“What?” Alex growled, pulling back to look Charles in the eyes.

Charles swallows at the look of hunger in Alex’s eyes. His throat was dry and he almost forgot what he was going to say. “I, um, it’s not—we shouldn’t... you know, in the bathroom,” Charles gestured vaguely with a hand to indicate their whereabouts.

Alex paused, looking around too. He agreed that it wasn’t the best place to defile his teacher, but then again, “Neither was the classroom.”

Charles blushed ferociously and his eyes widened, “Yes, well, that was… umm, it was different.”

“Oh yeah, how was it different?”

“Well, because it was, obviously. And, um, Alex, what’re you doing?”

Moving forward lightning fast, Alex pinned Charles against the floor with a devious smirk planted firmly on his face. “What does it look like? I’m taking what’s mine.”

Charles groans. Against his wishes, his hips grind up into Alex to get some type of friction for his hard cock. “Alex, wait, please?”

Alex, not waiting at all, grinds back against Charles, attacking his neck while alternating between sharp nibbles and gentle licks. If the moans Charles let out were any indication, Alex knew for a fact that Charles would stop him if he really wanted to fuck on the bathroom floor. To test his theory, Alex smirked and tweaked on of Charles’ nipples with his index finger and his thumb.

“Fuck, Alex!” Charles groaned. “Please, please, not here. Please?”

“Who’s going to stop me?” he teases.

The door chimes, granting access.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks and backed away quickly, looking panicked. He wasn’t entirely sure who it could be at the door and by the looks of it, neither was Charles. Turned towards the door, Alex stared wide-eyed as it opened to reveal...

“Erik,” Charles greets perhaps a little too brightly, “What’re you doing here?”

Confused, Erik glances between Charles and Alex. “This is the restroom, Charles, the staff restroom at that. The better question would be what is _he_ doing here?”

Alex opens his mouth to come up with some witty retort, but Charles beats him to the punch.

“I caught him in here. I don’t know how he figured out the code, but I intend to deal with it personally,” Charles assures, smile gone and replaced with that calm that everyone knows he’s so famous for.

“I see,” Erik says as he steps further into the room. Eyeing Alex up and down, Erik asks, “And who gave you the code?”

Alex shrugs, calm now at seeing Charles calm. Apparently they weren’t in much trouble. “As if I’d tell you,” Alex scoffs, rolling his eyes and adding just the right amount of attitude.

“Alex,” Charles says warningly like he’s supposed to.

Alex just looks away like the disobedient teen Erik knows him to be and says nothing more.

“Charles, might I have a word with Alex in private?”

Not good. Alex looks over to Charles, begging him to say no. He really didn’t want to be left in the room alone with Erik.

_Alex, if I don’t it will look suspicious. I must._

_No! You can’t leave me in a room with him, he’ll kill me! I swear he has it out to get me._

_Don’t be silly, Alex. I will be just outside the door, okay? You will be fine._

_You promise?_

_I promise._

_Okay then, but only for you, Charles._

_Thank you, Alex._

Unaware of the telepathic conversation that transpired between Charles and Alex, Erik prompts Charles with a, “Well?”

“Of course,” Charles answers and heads over to the sink, washing his hands even though he didn’t use the restroom. At least, not for its intended purpose anyway. After drying his hands, Charles heads over to the door, casting one last glance Erik’s back before he is through the door.

The moment Charles is out of sight, Alex is a bundle of nerves wound too tight. Erik doesn’t sit well with him at all. Not even in the slightest bit. “Listen, I have a class to get to in ten minutes and--,”

“This won’t last, you know?” Erik smirks, crossing his arms across his chest, looking Alex up and down, sizing him up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex drawls. He swallows though, nervously at that and he swears he could feel Erik chase the movement with his eyes. Was it really that obvious?

“Charles and I had a thing once,” Erik uncrosses his arms and place them in his pockets in what Alex would guess was some way to mock him or something, “and I know how he looks when he’s close to the edge. He would visit me after school, in my room, and we’d role-play. I would say the filthiest things and then Charles would blush the most beautiful blush that I’ve ever seen.”

Alex cuts his eyes at Erik. He was going to be sick. Erik was lying. He had to be. Charles would never go for someone like Erik, all defined jaw, square shoulders, and chiseled chest—fuck. Instead of saying anything though, Alex just stays silent, looking at the ground.

Erik chuckles, stepping closer to Alex, “The thing that bugs me is... Charles stopped coming to visit me and he wouldn’t tell me why. He tried to tell me it was over, but I know better. I was curious, so curious, to find out whom his new playmate was. Imagine my surprise when I walk in here and find you, a student, in the staff restroom alone with him.”

“I broke in and I was going to damage the stalls,” Alex lies. It was the type of thing people thought he would do because of his time in Juvenile Hall. He never dissuaded them though; people thought what they want and Alex would let them.

“And that was the reason Charles had an erection then?” Erik chuckles. “I don’t think so, Alex. Try again.”

Anger flared in Alex, it was irrational, yes, but it was anger none the less. “I don’t have to explain anything thing to you,” Alex bites out. He heads for the door, tempted to incinerate Erik where he stood. But before he could reach the door, a hand wraps around his forearm, stopping him in his tracks.

“Just remember, Alex,” Erik smiles, “Charles is mine and he always will be. I was the first man he ever loved and I will be the last, if need be. Do you understand? You cannot take him away from me, I will not allow it. If this little fling you have with Charles continues, I will deal with it myself.”

Alex’s nostrils flare as he tries to read some sort of lie in Erik’s eyes. He finds known. Wrenching his arm free, he says nothing as he storms out of the restroom.

Charles, as promised, was waiting outside. At the anger that was radiating off of him, Charles could guess just what Erik wanted to talk about. He’d deal with that later though because Alex was getting away now. “Alex, wait.”

It pained him, in more ways than one, to ignore Charles’ request. He’d seriously just taken it upon himself to take care of Charles, but how could he do that if Charles was in love with another man. Of course it wasn’t Charles that said this and of course Alex’s stubborn personality wouldn’t slow down and take the time to talk to Charles about it, but still, it was a lot to take it. It was Charles and Erik for goodness sake! Who could’ve guessed it?

And that’s even the most disturbing part, Alex figures. The most disturbing part is the fact Alex could fucking _picture_ it. Why wouldn’t Charles go for Erik anyways? Alex wonders. Erik was a very good looking guy and Alex was sure, if he tried (or if Charles manipulated him, which he wouldn’t cause he was so damn nice) he could a little less intimidating and maybe even... nice.

“Alex?”

“Now now, Charles,” Alex says, pulling his arm free when Charles got a hold of it, “I have to go to class.”

The bell rings, furthering Alex’s excuse for not talking to Charles.

“Can we talk later?” Charles asks, voice sounding vulnerable.

Alex stops, turning and ignoring the other students bustling through the halls as they part at the site of Charles, not Alex. Before he could even give an answer, Charles was pulled away into several different conversations. With a sigh, Alex departs, heading down to his own classroom.

Sean and Hank meet him half way. With a wolfish smirk Sean asks, “How did it go?”

“Erik found out,” Alex deadpans.

Sean stops Alex and Hank in their tracks, “What!?”

Hank’s eyes widen but he stays quiet.

“Yeah, Erik found us in the restroom because I can’t keep my damn hands to myself. Did you know they had a _thing_ —,” Alex pauses for Sean’s snide comment and Hank’s incredulous ‘oh my god’ face, “back in the day. But anyways, I’m... I don’t know what to do with, with Charles. I mean he wanted to give himself to me and now I feel like he’s tainted. I know it’s unfair but I can’t help how I feel.”

Sean frowns and takes Alex’s hand, Hank grabbing his other, “its okay, Hun,” Sean assures, “you were too good for him anyways. Right, Hank?”

“Right,” Hank smiles, squeezing Alex’s hand firmly.

Alex chuckles, “Thanks, Guys. Really, I appreciate it. But we’re going to be late for class, so if we could skip the hallmark moment and hurry up...?”

The three of them burst into laughter, releasing one another’s hands and make their way to class.

At the back of the class, where Alex sits, he thinks nothing of Charles and doesn’t reply to his telepathic messages. It’s just... he needs time, to process things and then think about those things and process some more things. Couldn’t Charles understand that?

When the teacher called on his name, Alex shrugged out some answer and miraculously got it correct. How he did that whilst staring off into space, he wasn’t entirely sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. Erick found out. Crazy, right? Well there will be some original characters in there... If you want to be one, in-box me with details; a name, a power, a personality, etc.. If you enjoyed, leave Kudos! If not... leave them anyways. I enjoy them and they inspire me. :D


	4. Alex Dreams A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex confronts Charles about his dreams, and later that day plays baseball. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know it's taken a VERY long time for this but due to reasons I wasn't able to post. This chapter is longer than the rest to make up for it. Usually my chapters are 1k words long, well this one's 3.. Hope you don't hate me!

For the past few days, since his falling out with Charles, Alex realized his dreams were getting a bit more vivid. Usually he would just write it off as common hormones, but when he had the dream of his first time with Charles from Charles’ point of view, he knew better. He could feel things that he didn’t feel the first time, like a swell of belonging, happiness, the utter desire to lose yourself in someone else and it felt fantastic.

He didn’t try talking to Sean about it in fear of his friend making some wise crack about Alex needing to get laid and, quite frankly, Alex agreed with him. But that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it! Instead of trying to talk the problem out, he’d go straight to the source.

Alex found Charles sitting alone in his office with the curtains open. It was dark out and the light from the lamps gave the window a reflective quality and thus it reflected the room back to him.

Looking into the reflection was a little disorienting at first, Alex thought. He looked into his reflection and he saw anger, anger at Charles. He was never angry with or at Charles, so why would he be right now?

 _‘Because he’s been invading your dreams,’_ says a voice in the back of his head. Alex shakes the voice away though and tears his eyes away from his reflection to focus on the matter at hand: Charles.

Charles had a five o’clock shadow and his hair was un-kept. If Alex wasn’t mad, he’d say Charles looked a little tired and overworked, and then Alex would bathe him, shave him, and then take him to bed to suck him off real slow until he couldn’t even—

“Alex,” Charles interrupted, “what can I do for you?”

Alex’s cheeks redden as he remembered that he was in the room with a very, very powerful telepath. “I want to talk, but you probably already knew that, didn’t you?”

Confused, Charles did what he would do had anyone else walked into his room with a problem. They would talk it out. “Please, Alex, take a seat.”

Though the professor tried to sound in control, his voice wavered a little bit and Alex could see pink beginning to stain Charles’ cheeks. Obviously he’d been reading Alex’s mind and that little fact only furthered Alex’s anger.

“You’ve been invading my dreams,” Alex accuses as he sits down in the offered chair.

Cheeks reddening further, he looks down before answering, “Yes, Alex, I have.”

To be quite honest, Alex wasn’t even sure that Charles would admit to it, least of all so bluntly and so quickly. “Why?”

“You know why,” Charles snapped, head snapping up so his eyes could meet Alex. There was anger there, but it quickly faded into longing; want.

“No, I don’t think I do. Why don’t you tell me?” And it wasn’t completely a lie. So, yeah, okay, he wanted to hear Charles say it, was that a crime? No. So what that he probably knew the answer, he needed reassurance regardless. Especially since that prick Lehnsherr—Alex quickly changed the direction of his thoughts. If Charles caught any of that, he didn’t say anything.

“I miss you,” Charles says, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. “You are all I think about now and I can’t concentrate. I can’t get any real work done and every time I’m in bed—fuck, Alex, I want you there next to me and I can’t, okay? I just  _can’t_!”

Alex’s heart ached, yearned for Charles to be near, to hold him and soothe him. The vulnerability in Charles’ voice had Alex’s throat clogged with emotion he wasn’t really sure. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out. Instead, he fixed his attention on the floor as if it would give him the answers he needed.

A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked up, eyes leveled with that of Charles. He didn’t say anything, didn’t know what to say, so what did he do when Charles eased him back into the chair? Nothing but let it happen.

To be quite honest, Charles didn’t really know what he was doing, what his intentions were, or what exactly he hoped to gain out of this. He just wanted Alex back, wanted to show him that he wanted it too.

Swallowing, Alex chimes in, voice breathy, “What about Lehnsherr?”

Charles shrugs, pulling down the zipper on Alex’s jeans and quickly freeing his hardening cock of the denim prison, stroking him slowly until he was fully hard. “What about him?”

Alex’s breath hitches, “Did—didn’t you, um,” he rolled his hips, distractedly. “Aren’t you two…?” He didn’t want to finish the word or the thought while Charles’ lips were only a few inches away from his cock.

Charles looks up to Alex, eyes hiding behind long thick lashes. He swallows nervously and nods. His hand was still on Alex’s cock and it was a little weird to be talking about another man while he was about to give oral to a different man. In an attempt to distract Alex, Charles lowered his mouth and took Alex as deep as he could in one swallow.

Alex groans a low, hungry sound, fisting his hands in Charles’ hair, alternating between pulling and soothing. Of their own accord, his hips thrust gently forward, not to force but to encourage Charles to try and take him deeper. “Fuck!” he cried out when Charles complied and took him deeper. “So good, Charles,” he praised, hands running through the brunette’s hair.

Charles hummed his appreciation, sending vibrations up and down Alex’s length. If the guttural moan Alex gave was anything to go by, Charles was doing a fantastic job then.

Alex was reduced to a mass of spastic hip thrusts and filthy promises and praises, “Ah, yes, Charles! Fuck, baby, so good. Missed you so much,” he moaned, thrusting his hips up once more. His cock hit the back of Charles’ throat at the same time Charles swallowed and that was the end for Alex. He shouted Charles names, gripping the other man’s hair tightly as he shot several thick jets into his mouth.

Charles, being the good pet that he is, swallowed everything Alex gave him; he even caught the little bit dripping from the side of his mouth. Though he was painfully hard, he didn’t touch himself, he wanted all of his pleasure to belong to Alex and he wanted to show that. After tucking Alex safely back into his jeans, Charles stands to let Alex see his very obvious erection.

Alex comes down from his high and smiles softly as he pulls Charles into his lap. “’S Okay, Baby, I’ll take care of you,” he promises, voice so low it was just a whisper. Slowly, Alex teases Charles for a bit, rubbing his cock through his slacks. The pressure was teasing at best and it had Charles groaning and grinding down on Alex, partly in frustration and partly because he had no control over his body.

“Alex, please, I need this. I  _need_  you,” Charles groans, hands gripping the arms of the chair Alex was sitting in. The teasing touches were driving him crazy! They could hardly be called touches; they were so light against his crotch.

Alex watched himself touch Charles with the reflection the window provided. He could see Charles’ need for him, his desperate relief to get off. “Take off your shirt, Babe,” Alex softly commanded. When Charles finished with the last button, Alex didn’t let him move to take it all the way off, he just pushed the shirt open to reveal Charles’ bare skin. Slowly, Alex ran his hand up Charles’ abdomen to his chest and away from his cock, smiling a little when Charles let out a small wine of protest.

“Please touch me, Alex,” Charles whined, being absolutely positive to go nowhere near his crotch. He wanted Alex to have this, to show him how much Charles wanted Alex, only Alex to be the one to bring him pleasure; wanted show Alex that he didn’t come for anyone else.

Deciding that it was time to stop teasing Charles, Alex unbuckles, unbuttons, and unzips Charles’ slacks before pushing them down so that they stopped halfway down Charles’ thighs. Charles’ cock sprang free and Alex grabbed it immediately, loving the way Charles’ breath hitched and stuttered as Alex slowly began stroking him.

Groaning, Charles got comfortable in Alex’s lap despite the fact that his blood was boiling and his skin was on fire from Alex’s touch. Spreading his legs as far as the slacks would allow, Charles silently begged for more.

Alex watched Charles through the reflection, his eyes were half lidded, bottom lip was pink from biting it so much, and his cheeks were flushed. Alex gave a twist of his wrist to see Charles’ reaction and he was pleased when Charles thrust into his fist, groaning louder.

“More, Alex, please?” Charles begged so pretty, “Not enough, I can’t come like this.” Grinding against Alex’s cock, Charles felt him hardening again.

So Alex complied, stroking Charles faster and thumbing at the head to collect the pre-cum gathered there, using it as lubrication as he jerked Charles’ faster. He even added a twist at the head of each stroke.

Charles turned to kiss Alex, open mouthed and sloppy and completely perfect. Alex swallowed Charles’ moans and treasured each and every one of them. Charles was close, he tried to warn Alex, but Alex was having none of it, only jerking him faster and faster until Charles was nothing but a writhing, groaning mess of ecstasy in Alex’s lap.

Alex was definitely hard again, spurred on by Charles’ moans, groans, and gasps of pleasure. He wanted to be buried in the tight ass that he could feel clenching against his thighs right now. Alex groaned, stroking Charles faster.

Charles writhed in Alex’s laps, hips involuntarily thrusting into Alex’s fist. A few more strokes, a twist at the end and Charles was screaming his climax, shooting several thick streams onto his own chin, chest, and abdomen with Alex’s name on his lips.

Watching him from the reflection, Alex gave a small whimper as he, too, peaked for the second time that night. “Fuck, Charles,” he groaned, voice wrecked.

Charles said nothing, just stared at Alex through the window with heavy lidded eyes and gave him a bright smile because Charles knew that they were together again.

 

* * *

~***~

 

* * *

After that meeting with Charles in his office, Alex couldn’t be mad with him anymore. He couldn’t be mad with anyone, in fact. He was on top of the world with happy feelings and even Sean’s suggestive jokes didn’t faze him.

It was a bright and sunshiny day. Which was great because for P.E. that day they were playing Mutant Ball—well it was supposed to be normal Baseball, but with a mutated student body was normal really the most realistic? Sean, Hank, and Alex were on the same team (shocker) in the outfield with a few others and Professor Ororo.

Each team had to have one adult, and Alex’s team, _Uncontrolled Energy,_ got Professor Ororo. The opposing team had Raven, Charles’ younger sister, some other people Alex didn’t pay attention to because, surprise, surprise, Erik.

It would’ve been a great game had Erik not showed up, but in the beginning they, _Uncontrolled Energy,_ were leading. Everything was going great, and then it was Erik’s turn to bat. The bat was metal.

The first thing Alex wanted to do was switch the wooden bat out with a metal one. It was silly, his fear, because the bat was metal, not the ball. And it’s not like Erik could manipulate the ball or anything, right? What was he going to do anyways?

Then Charles showed up and Alex spent more time smiling at Charles and trying to avoid eye contact with Erik that he missed the balls that he could’ve easily caught or blasted had he been paying attention. But he wasn’t.

“Alright stop! You’re making us lose, Alex,” Sean finally blurted when they were going into pit.

“What?” Alex said, turning away from Charles to face Sean. “What’re you talking about? We’re up by three!”

“Yeah, maybe an hour ago, but now we’re down by three because of you!” Looking around and lowering his voice, Sean continued in a more gentle tone, “I understand, I really do, and I’m happy for you, I am. But if you don’t get your head in the game, I will sing to you, I promise Alex. And I don’t mean normal singing, I mean top of _my_ lungs singing.”

Nodding slowly, Alex backed away. “Head in the game or you’ll scream, got it.”

“I mean it, Alex,” Sean glared at Alex.

“Now who needs to get laid?” Alex murmured. Thankfully Sean didn’t hear him, the competitive bastard.

For the rest of the game, Alex tried desperately not to look at Charles and he failed, epically. It was just that Charles sitting there in a body hugging tank and shorts, doing nothing but looking so damn edible that Alex couldn’t concentrate. It was Charles’ fault if Sean thought about it, he still looked at Hank. Then again, Alex realized, Sean was still managing to get a few hits in and catch a few balls.

Somehow during the game they’d manage to get tie the score. Presumably it was with a bunch of effort from Hank and a “stray wind” that was powerful enough to bring the ball back to the field in order for Hank to catch. Alex’s team was back on outfield and he’d missed just about every ball that came his way. He was completely off his game.

Sean had had enough and he called a time out, so all of _Uncontrolled Energy_ made their way into the pit for the pep talk of a lifetime... and to chew Alex out.

 _What’s the matter, Alex?_ Charles asked, concerned.

 _You’re distracting me,_ Alex informs.

 _I haven’t done anything,_ Charles denies.

_It’s not you actively doing anything, it’s more of—it’s your presence._

_Would you like me to leave?_

Alex was almost entirely ninety-nine percent positive that he heard sadness in the professor’s _voice_ even though he tried to disguise it.

_No, Charles, I don’t want you to leave. Why would you even think that?_

_Well you just informed me that my presence is throwing you off of your game, I thought it’d be best if I left._

_No, it’s not like that, Charles. It’s more of—like, when I look at you, I want to hold you and talk to you and do so many things it makes it hard to concentrate._

_Well how about I talk to you from here? Would you be able to focus?_

_Would you help me?_

_Of course I would, given permission._

_What do you mean?_

At this point Alex was completely tuned out to whatever Sean and Ororo were saying to the rest of the team. Charles was in his head, a comfort that he could feel, but not feel. It was a little disorienting if he thought about it, so he didn’t. He just... felt.

_I’m inside of your mind, Alex. I can see things you see even if you don’t notice them right away. I can hear things you otherwise might not have heard. It’ll be like have two pairs of ears and eyes and it’ll enhance your reflexes._

_Whoa, you can do that? Wait, isn’t that cheating?_

_Yes, with permission of course and as for cheating, well, isn’t everyone else using their powers as well?_

_Yeah, I guess. I can’t believe you’re willing to cheat for me._

_It’s not cheating and if it was, oh well. I’d do anything for you Alex._

And that was just a little intense. Alex didn’t know what to say to that, but he was saved by Sean and Ororo calling his attention back to the game. He nodded as if he had any idea what they were saying. Making his way back out to field, he decided he was going to be the pitcher since Erik was up to bat.

_Alright then Charles, let’s do this._

The reaction to that statement was almost instant. It was strange as he felt warmth settle over his mind and suddenly everything was sharper, more defined. He could hear clearer and see better. He chuckled in amazement, looking up to the stands where Charles had his head bowed in concentration.

Alex stepped up to the pitcher’s mound and decided that since it was Erik batting, he could go a little extra. Hannah had used telekinesis to put speed behind her ball, so Alex should be able to use his energy to put power behind his, right?

Alex gripped the ball tightly in his hands, smirking as he thought about the ball lighting up with energy. The ball wouldn’t do any real damage; probably dent the bat because Alex really didn’t want to throw it hard enough to hurt Erik. At least he didn’t think he did. Without further debate, he released the ball, hurling towards Erik free of energy on Alex’s part.

 

* * *

~***~

 

* * *

“I should’ve lit the ball up and hit him in the head with it,” Alex sneered.

Currently, Alex was in the hospital. When Erik hit the ball, he wasn’t using his hands but his powers. It was so fast and Alex didn’t even see it coming but the ball hit him in the shoulder with enough force to dislocate it.

Needless to say Charles was pissed. The moment Alex dropped so did Erik. No one could figure out why Erik dropped though, but there were a lot of assumptions, and most of them were correct.

Sean and Hank had dropped by to see how Alex was doing, and even Raven made an appearance. Charles made sure to keep Erik on the opposite end of the institute for both his and Alex’s sake of sanity. Though when night fell, Charles sent the students to bed while he stayed behind and was chatting with Alex who, by the way, had just taken some pain medication.

Charles gave a small chuckle and shook his head, “But then he would probably be dead, Alex.”

“It wouldn’t have hit him very hard!” Alex denied, sounding like a child with a ridiculous plan but to said child it sounded like the best idea in the world. “Listen, Charles, he would’ve had a mild concu—conc—bump on the head and then I could come in and laugh at him.”

Charles laughed again, honestly laughed because Alex was being ridiculous. He also happened to look really adorable caught halfway between sleep and a state of consciousness. “You should go to bed, Alex,” Charles encouraged, grabbing Alex’s hand. “You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“But I’not tirr’d,” Alex complained, eyes slipping close without permission.

“Oh, I think you are,” Charles smiled, kissing the hand he was holding.

“Stay wiff me, plez?” Alex asked eyes closed and only _just_ awake.

Charles’ eyes widened at Alex’s request. He knew it wasn’t what he was supposed to be doing but looking at Alex now he couldn’t help it, “Sure, Alex, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Endings!! ...Or is it?


	5. Peace of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles helps Alex sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles PoV

Charles was like a rock at Alex’s side; unmoving. He didn’t leave the hospital at all for the three days (only because Charles _insisted_ that Alex stay and that money was no object) Alex was admitted. He had Erik bring him clothes from the institute so that he could stay with Alex.

Needless to say, Erik wasn’t too thrilled with the prospect of Charles staying at the hospital. And the hour long talk they had whilst pain medication sent Alex into a slumber did nothing to sway Charles. He stayed. Once in a while the kids from The Institute dropped by and Charles had to go back to playing the concerned teacher instead of the concerned lover.

When others were there, Charles couldn’t hold Alex’s hand or stroke his hair. He couldn’t whisper sweet, filthy promises in his ears to encourage (and perhaps tease) Alex to get better. He couldn’t do anything he wanted to, like lie in the bed with Alex and hold him close and make promises that couldn’t be kept. He wanted to have Alex completely to himself and not share with the nurses or the doctors or even the students at The Institute. It was selfish, yes, but it was his desire.

The first night was terrible for him because even though Alex was asleep, pain was still etched into his features and Charles could tell that Alex couldn’t get comfortable like he wanted to. Alex liked lying on his side, but the injury wouldn’t let him lay on either side.

The second night was no better. Alex was still in pain and broke out in cold sweats whenever he shifted to move onto his side. He was always woken out of his sleep by the pain shooting like lightning through his arm. Charles didn’t know what to do because he’d never intentionally invaded anyone’s mind without permission before. He wasn’t sure how Alex would react to the sudden intrusion and so he decided against it and instead attempted to soothe him through normal means.

By the third day Charles had had enough. The pain medication, though it helped, wasn’t enough for Charles or Alex it seemed. So Charles did the only thing he thought rational at the time, he used his telepathy to enter Alex’s mind and chase away the bad dreams and the pain.

* * *

~***~

* * *

Alex was standing in a blank field, surrounded by darkness. Each step Charles took towards him caused the place they were in to brighten a little. When Charles was standing in front of Alex, nearly all the darkness had dissipated.

“Charles, what’re you doing here?” Alex asked with a smile of relief and fear.

“Well I saw you were in pain when you were laying down in bed and--,”

“Where are we?” Alex interrupts.

“We’re inside your mind, Alex,” Charles explained. “You know exactly where we are. I have only made you more aware.”

Alex looks around, taking in the scene before him. He was standing in what appeared to be a dry, empty field with minimal wind. Though he noticed that behind Charles a few little leaflets were raised. He takes in the darkness, wondering how anything could grow in this place but then he notices Charles is sort of glowing.

“Charles, you’re... bright.” Alex squint his eyes because Charles only seems to get brighter. Alex smiles though, using one hand on his forehead to create a visor for his eyes.

As if just noticing, Charles looks down and he huffs out a laugh. “So I am.” He looks back up to Alex, “What does that mean?”

Confused, Alex arches a brow. “Huh?”

“Well, Alex, we’re inside of your head. Your thoughts and feelings must be projecting this image of me. When I “arrived” I merely took on an image of how you made me inside of your own mind,” Charles explained.

Alex’s smirk was full of mischief as he asked, “So you’re telling me that I can do anything that I want to you in here?”

Blushing instantly at Alex’s tone, Charles nodded.

“How do I...?” Alex waved a hand, gesturing around at the scene before them. The darkness further receded.

“You just have to want it,” Charles explained. “We’re inside your mind, Alex, where I am completely at your mercy. Just use your imagination.”

Alex closed his eyes and smirked at whatever it was he saw. Charles didn’t have to wait long to see what Alex saw, for moments later, the teen projected his thoughts unto Charles.

“Alex...?” Charles looked down and saw that he was now completely naked.

The picture of false innocence, Alex sauntered over to Charles, stopping when he was in range and putting his hands on Charles’ hips. His eyes raked up and down Charles’ body, full of hunger and so much _want._ “You know, I have this fantasy...”

“Oh?” Cheeks still red, Charles leaned in closer to Alex, looking from his eyes to his lips in a silent request for permission. When he got it, he gave Alex a sweet, chaste kiss. It, apparently, wasn’t enough because Alex went back in, deepening and taking control over the kiss as soon as Charles (instantly) opened to him.

“Yeah,” Alex murmured in a low, rugged breath after pulling back with Charles’ lower lip between his teeth. “I could never do it at The Institute because I don’t have the money for most of the... devices I have in mind. And even if I did, neither of us never have enough time. Here, though, I can do anything, can’t I?”

Though it was a question, a rhetorical one at that, Charles took it as a promise and nodded. Tense with anticipation, though it did nothing to stifle his rising erection, Charles impatiently waited for Alex to act on his fantasy.

Alex closed his eyes and concentrated to wield the power of his imagination and the scene before him completely changed. They were no longer in a baron field but a room. It was similar to the one that Alex has at The Institute, right down to the scorch mark on the wall, but there was one difference: the sex toys. What appeared to be his dresser was lined with dildos of various shapes and sizes as well as many other things, rope and leather were among them.

Charles nearly came when the scene changed and Alex unknowingly expressed his true intentions. Suddenly hard as a rock, Charles couldn’t wait for what Alex wanted to do with him. Before he had time to say anything else, he was stripped naked with a thought and quickly found himself on the bed in restraints on his wrists and ankles.

Alex opened his eyes and he stopped breathing for a moment. Charles was on his bed, naked, ready and spread and it was such a delicious sight that Alex wanted to hold it forever. He reached down and palmed his own hardness, watching Charles watch his hand and he grinned. With a thought he stripped himself naked as well. Making his way over to the bed, Alex climbed over Charles on all fours and leaned in to kiss Charles, only to pull back right before their lips actually touched.

“You have quite the imagination,” Charles complimented as he took in the room.

“You have no idea,” Alex smirked, grinding down firmly once before stopping contact all together.

Charles whined and tried to reach for Alex but the restraints didn’t let him. He wanted to hold Alex and kiss him and have Alex buried inside of him as they spoon and fall asleep riding a post orgasm bliss. But Alex was being difficult. “Alex, please!” Charles begged.

“Now, now,” Alex warned playfully. He stayed close enough to touch, but just out of reach of the restraints. “We’ll get to that. But first I just want to please you. Will you allow that?”

Confused as to why he wouldn’t, but very eager to get to the pleasing, Charles nodded. “Yes, anything you want. I am yours.”

Those three words made Alex freeze. The room and everything in it save for Charles and Alex shimmered. Those three words short-circuited his brain. It was said with so much promise, so much affection that Alex wasn’t sure what to do with it all.

Swallowing thickly, Alex nodded and leaned down to kiss Charles.

Lips parting instantly, Charles quickly deepened the kiss and yielded to Alex when his tongue slipped in. He couldn’t really use his feet to lift off the bed but he did what he could to get some type of friction on his cock. In this case, Alex’s hip was perfect. And then it was gone.

Alex pulled back and positioned himself so that he was no longer touching Charles. He smiled affectionately down at Charles and shook his head. “You’re not behaving, Charles,” he admonished.

“I’m sorry,” Charles apologized. And he was, really, really sorry because he really wanted Alex to touch him. He was on fire, burning for Alex’s touch.

Granting Charles a kiss, he praised, “Good boy.” Alex blinked his eyes, simultaneous nodding his head as a genie would, thus resulting in Charles’ binds further restraining him though, Alex hoped, weren’t hurting him. Though, since it was his will, he imagined he could do anything to Charles and make him take it as pleasure. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before summoning a dildo and lubricant to his hands via telekinesis. “Now, shall we get started?”

* * *

~***~

* * *

By the time Alex was done, Charles had come three times and Alex twice. There were so many different positions and toys and Charles thought his brain would fry. After the first orgasm, he’d lost concentration and had to go back to his real body because of it. In the passing time it took Charles to regain his concentration, Alex had created a new scenario and he was ready to go again much to Charles’ delight.

When Alex was finally so tired, so mentally drained that Charles had no choice but to leave his mind, only then did Charles leave the happiest place on Earth by choice. He wanted to go back there, to be lost in another world with Alex where no one could get them. They could do whatever they wanted, be whoever they wanted and it would be amazing!

But Charles knew better. He knew that when Alex wakes up, they’d have to go back to The Institute and pretend like everything was fine. Charles would have to go back to teaching Alex and pretend he didn’t want to get fucked over the table, leaning over the windowsill, or on Eirk’s desk. Things would have to go back to normal and while Charles was ready to accept that, he didn’t really like it, at all.

However, that was a worry for when it was actually happening. Now, Charles was just enjoying the time that he and Alex had together—their last night alone. Alex requested, before Charles left his mind, that Charles lay in bed with him so that when he woke in the morning, he could pretend that everything they did was for real. Charles assured him that it would be, that they just needed to find the time, but Alex insisted and Charles couldn’t say no.

It’s not that he didn’t want to be in bed with Alex (the whole world would know if he could); it’s the thought of them getting caught and Alex being taken away from him. Though Alex was of legal age and did give consent, he was still Charles’ student and no matter where they went, that was against the law. Charles was never going to stop being a teacher, never going to stop helping the Mutant Youth, but at the same time, Alex couldn’t just drop out either. There was nowhere else he could get the special help he needed. Again, those were just more problems for the waking hours.

So Charles closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth and comfort of Alex being so close and so peaceful. He didn’t move a muscle in fear of hurting the younger boy, but Alex was nothing if not stubborn. Even in his sleep, his arm curled around Charles’ shoulder and pulled him close and gave a small, satisfied smile even though Charles could tell he was in a very, very deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. So this chapter was supposed to come the same day, if not a day later, after my other fic "A Cruel Itch (Innocence Broken), but I struggled with it sooo much. I'm not really an expert on sex toys and the works and I promised a chapter with it, so I WILL do it, but I think it could be better than what I had written down so basically, I'm just postponing it. Sorry, Anonymous, please don't hate me. D:


	6. Help! We're Under Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Erick! Alex and I are under attack!"_

Alex blinked the sleep out of his eyes before opening them completely. Shifting, he found that he had something draped across the entire right side of his body and that’s when he remembered what he asked Charles to do. Almost as if thinking his name was a cue, Charles’ eyes fluttered open and pierced Alex with the most beautiful blue orbs he’d ever seen.

“Morning,” Charles smiled, seemingly fully awake.

“You’re actually here.” Alex seemed shocked. He’d really thought it was all just a very, very vivid dream. Or at least that’s what he chose to believe.

“Oh, I thought...” Charles’ cheeks reddened and he began to rise but was stopped by a hand on his thigh.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Alex assured while stroking Charles’ thigh. “I was just... I didn’t think it was real, you staying here with me.”

“I told you, Alex. I’m yours now, forever by your side.”

Alex smiles, “I like the sound of that.”

“Good.”

Looking Charles over, Alex finds that Charles seems a little bit more tense than usual. There’s anxiety all over his face and whenever Alex asks him about it, he gets distracted by a nurse which (he is sure is being controlled by Charles to enter and halt their conversations) happens several times. With the discharged papers finally ready to go, the pain medication picked up from the pharmacy and a follow up appointment in a few weeks, they are finally ready to go.

Charles leaves for about an hour to go get a vehicle from The Institute. Why Charles didn’t just ask someone to bring it, Alex wasn’t entirely sure.

Making their way outside, Alex is greeted with... well he doesn’t really know what it was. It didn’t help that he was accompanied by a RN who also seemed to have no idea with that monstrosity was. “Seriously, Charles, did you honestly have to bring _that_?”

The large, glossy and slick-looking vehicle wasn’t a car so much as it was a small tank. It had eight wheels and looked as though it could take out a monster truck with no problem whatsoever. The windows were tinted a very, very dark color that nearly (if not, definitely) matched the rest of the car; a deep, midnight black.

Charles looks sheepish and slightly nervous and his cheeks turn pink. He avoids the eye of the RN who must obviously think Charles is a little too overprotective if the slightly annoyed shake of the head he gives is any indication. “Well, Alex, I just figured it’s better to be safe than sorry.” He gave a nervous chuckle and helped Alex into the car.

With the assistance, it was pretty effortless to slide into the front seat. The inside of the tank (because that’s just what it had to be) was very spacious and gave Alex more room than necessary even with his cast. He was quite sure that two others could fit up there with him.

“What’re you hiding from me?” He asked, eyeing Charles.

“Nothing, Alex.” Charles, however, refused to look Alex in the eye as he pulled away from the hospital driving carefully so he stayed at exactly the speed limit.

Alex didn’t believe it and he figured Charles knew as much so he didn’t say anything. He sat quietly and waited for Charles to break.

The trip back to the Institute was a long and dreadful one. Charles was driving the speed limit on the long stretch of road it took to get back to The Institute. Looking around, Alex discovered that no one else was around either. “Charles?” he inquired sweetly.

“Yes, Alex?” Charles asked just as sweet.

“You do realize that no one else is around, correct?”

Charles nods. “I do.”

“Good,” Alex nods, looking away from the window to face Charles. “Then why, if I may ask, are you driving so slowly?”

Charles opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when something large impacted the side of the vehicle and pushed them off the road. The vehicle tumbled and bounced but whatever it was that hit the side of the car wasn’t very strong Alex guessed, as there were no signs of impact. It didn’t even _hurt_.

“Charles, what’s happening?” Alex panicked, using his injured arm to try and grab onto something with. He could feel heat building under his skin, racing towards his palm and begging for release. He had to calm himself down though because if he didn’t—

There was another impact against the window of Alex’s side, where the first impact had come from. The tank had stopped rolling and landed upside down somewhere off the road. It even took down a few small trees. Upon examining the object, Alex could see that it looked to be a bullet. Panicking even more at the fact that someone was trying to assassinate them, Alex unbuckled his seat belt, pain flaring in his arm once more.

Charles followed suit and took off his seat belt too, helping Alex to the back of the vehicle for further protection. There were things; he didn’t know what, hammering at the side of the tank. He sent for help telepathically as his powers couldn’t help and Alex was in no condition to fight. Detecting only two other mutants actively using their powers in the immediate area, though one of them was calm and the other was unable to be distinguished. Charles realized he _knew_ that brain, the calm one. _Erik, help! We’re under attack!_

_Charles?_

_Erik! Alex and I are under attack. We’re about seven miles from the institute._

_I’m on my way._

Minutes passed and Alex thought he was going to die. Huddled up close to Charles, he really started to panic when the tank made a terrible screeching noise, like the metal was being pulled and twisted, grinding against more metal. It was just a horrible sound. He raised a hand, palm glowing with energy attempting to whip from his palm.

“Alex, its okay,” Charles assured, urging Alex to lower his hand. He didn’t.

“Charles?” Erik called out as the doors were lifted up and away from the vehicle. They crashed a few feet away and Erik poked his face in. “You’re okay?”

“Yes,” Charles assured, “We’re okay.” Looking over to Alex, he prompts, “Right?”

Slowly, Alex lowered his hand and nodded. He looked to Charles, thinking the worst was over. That was until Erik groaned and was suddenly swept from view.

“Erik!” Charles lurched from his position to see what was going on outside and to see what happened to his friends. Fighting though they were, Erik was still his friend.

“Charles!” Alex didn’t really care that he was injured. If something was out there and it got Charles he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

When he made it outside of the tank, Charles or Erik weren’t able to be found. He was alone. “Charles!”He called. He had to be out here, he had to—

“Alex!”

Alex spun, the voice coming from behind him and screamed, “Charles!?” His breath caught in his throat was he was faced with some... robot looking thing. It wasn’t an android, exactly, but it was obviously more advanced than any regular robot and it was obviously set to kill if the way it was suspending Charles and Erik upside down, glowing red eyes poised to strike.

“Alex, run!” Charles urged, panicked and desperate and terrified.

He wasn’t going to waste time responding to Charles. Charles didn’t really think he was going to run, did he? Focus, Alex, he told himself. He nodded, raising a hand and letting heat and energy pulse throughout his body and gather into his good hand. Cocking his hand back and then thrusting it forward, Alex let off a large, red beam of energy-powered heat straight through the robots chest. It dropped Charles and Erik and lay lifeless.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked as he rushed over to Charles looking him over for any injuries. There was a scrape on his face above his right brow and a bruise forming on his left cheek. “Oh, Charles, I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve done something sooner.”

Charles didn’t as much as pull away as he did pull Alex’s hands into his. It’s not that he didn’t like Alex touching him; it’s just that, believe it or not, he didn’t want to seem too weak. Yes, his powers were mental and very strong, but he felt like he should be able to do more, for Alex’s sake. “I’m fine, Darling. You did splendid. Thank you.”

Erik, apparently forgotten, cleared his throat gaining Alex’s and Charles attention. “So this is... still going on?” He asked, glaring at Alex.

Charles opened his mouth to speak, but Alex beat him to the punch. “Yes, it is. You know something else? I love him. Is there a problem?”

“Alex,” Charles murmured, trying to reign in his temper.

Erik smirked, “It’s quite alright, Charles. I’m even... happy for you.” The tone of his voice, falsely sweet, stated otherwise. “Thank you for saving my—our lives, Alex.”

“You’re welcome, Charles,” Alex said, turning back to him with a smile. Just to spite Erik further, “Could you make yourself useful and put that” he gestured towards the vehicle “back together?”

“Certainly,” Erik sneered. He raised a hand and with a lot more effort than necessary, flipped the car back over and reattached the door. It took _too_ much effort, even Alex had to admit.

“Are you feeling okay, Erik?” Charles inquired. He knew Erik was capable of so, so much more. Flipping the tank should’ve been quite easy for him.

Rubbing the back of his neck while he attempted to get his breathing back in order from the strain of flipping the tank, he nodded. “Never better,” he lied. “I was just—I was doing a lot before I arrived here.”

Charles nodded, though he didn’t believe it. “Well, everyone climb in.”

When everyone was situated, Charles took his seat behind the wheel with Alex at his side in the passenger seat. “Well at least it wasn’t penetrated,” Charles said as he started the car.

It was such a not-Charles thing to say that Alex burst out laughing, soon followed by Erik and Charles.


	7. Party Time!

Alex groaned as the blessed hot water pelted his skin. There was just such a relaxing quality about hot showers that he absolutely adored. He lathered up his body, massaging his muscles and not just washing them. At one point, Charles came in and did his back, even going so far as to grab his butt, though when Alex tried to pull him fully into the shower, Charles resisted. Charles never resisted. “Charles?”

Charles smiled an assuring smile, “We’ll have so, so much time for that later. You need to finish getting ready. Your friends, as well as others, are waiting to see you.”

He groaned, rinsing off and taking the towel Charles handed him before getting dressed. He decided to let Charles dress him and so he now bore a black shirt with thin, red strips going all across it, dark jeans, and black and white converse. The appreciative, hungry look he got from Charles was so, so worth it. The plus side of it was that you barely even noticed the bandage there.

“Ready?” Charles asked, itching to take Alex’s hand, but refraining from doing so as they were back at The Institute now. He sort of missed the hospital and from what he could tell, Alex was the same.

“Ready,” Alex said as he fixed his hair one last time in the mirror before turning around and closing his eyes.

Charles put on the blindfold that Alex hand willingly (through sexual persuasion) agreed to wear.

 

 

* * *

~***~

 

* * *

 

“So where are we going, anyways?” Alex wondered. They were walking through the halls, he could tell that much, but they were way, way too silent. He didn’t know which way they were going either because at every turn, Charles spun him countless times before guiding him in the direction. Alex didn’t even know if they were on the west side or the east—

“We’re here,” Charles announced.

“Where’s is “here”, exactly?” Alex asked, itching to take off the blindfold.

“You’ll see,” Charles responded and Alex could tell he was smiling as he said. He then moved behind Alex and undid the blindfold.

Alex opened his eyes.

“Welcome home, Alex!” Everyone shouted as soon as Alex’s eyes were opened.

Alex’s brows hit his hairline as he saw his friends and assorted others in his room in party hats and favors. There were streamers and a sign hung from the ceiling at the foot of his bed that read “Welcome Back” in bright, vibrant colors. It was probably Raven’s idea.

The room they were in was once the recreation center that most of the mutants migrated to when they were bored. It was a large room with screen doors that opened out to a beautiful yard and a bright and shining son. There was music, food, snacks, min-foods, and just about everyone at the institute was there. So all-in-all, there were probably two hundred some odd bodies in there right now.

_Welcome home, Sweetheart._

_Thank you, Babe._

“Welcome home, Buddy!” Sean said. He went in and gave Alex a tight hug around the waist. Sean was followed by Hank, Hank by Raven, and Raven by several others before finally just about everyone had gotten a hug.

“I don’t know what to say,” Alex looked around at his friends—his family and he wanted to cry. He wouldn’t because Erik was there, but he wanted to.

“There’s nothing to say, Brother,” Sean said as he through a hand around Alex’s waist and steered him further into the room. “Just enjoy your party, man!”

And he did. He danced with Sean, Raven, and awkwardly flailed with Hank. Some people randomly pulled him out onto the dance floor being careful not to hurt his shoulder. And no matter how much Alex drank his cup never seemed to go empty. It was an amazing party. Tired, he finally found a couch and promptly fell into it.

“Having a good time?” A voice sneered from beside him.

With his head pleasantly swimming, he was slow to place the voice. “As a matter of fact, I am.”

“So from what I understand, you’re in love with what is mine. Is that correct?” Erik seemed dead serious, jaw clenching with restrained anger.

“Nope,” Alex says and sips from his cup again.

That seemed to throw Erik, “Oh?”

“Mhm,” Alex nodded, “because he’s mine now.” His grin was wide and sloppy and if he was being honest, quite smug, too.

“We shall see,” Erik growled and quickly got up from the couch.

Alex didn’t watch to see where he was going because quite honestly, he didn’t care. He was riding a good buzz right now and he wasn’t going to let Erik ruin it. Charles belonged to Alex and that was that. Another body dropped in beside his, an arm draping over his shoulders.

“Oh you can’t be through already!” Sean complained. “The party’s only just begun! And there are some new students that you should meet.”

“Sean, I really don’t think--,” but Sean cut him off.

“Alex, meet Xander, Austin, and Emily. They’re new here.”

Alex looked up and glanced at the new kids. “You are all very attractive,” Alex greeted.

Xander had a chocolate skin tone with dark eyebrows and full lips. Dreadlocks sprouted from his head and fell to his shoulders. They looked good on him, and well-kept. He was built to last with broad shoulders, a wide chest and muscles trying to fight their way out of his t-shirt. His laugh was nice, deep, at Alex’s admission.

Austin, blonde curls and blue eyes smiled and looked down. His cheeks turned red and he nodded. His lips moved but his words couldn’t really be heard over the music. Alex decided then and there that Austin was kind of adorable.

Emily, on the other hand, was completely plastic. Her beauty was natural, but the smile she gave, her posture, even the clothes she had on that she was obviously uncomfortable in, made her plastic. She was attractive, yes, but not someone Alex would settle down with if he didn’t have Charles. She had potential though, Alex could admit. “Thanks!” She said. She even sounded like a Barbie.

“I’m, um, shit I forgot my name.” Alex said. He wasn’t going to attempt to stand because he knew that if he couldn’t even speak; standing was out of the question. He looked up as though his name would be plastered somewhere on the wall and said, “Hank!”

Sean gave him a confused look and then started laughing. “No, bro, your name is Alex.” He turned to the trio. “His name is Alex.”

Alex shook his head. “No, that’s not what I meant. Hank is coming.”

Gliding swiftly through the crowd (ironic considering he couldn’t really dance), Hank was at their sofa in a matter of seconds. “Hey,” he said through a forced smile.

Sean arched a brow and Alex tilted his head. “I love you, Hank!” Alex laughed when Sean pushed him. “I love you too, Sean, you don’t have to be jealous.”

Sean rolled his eyes, “Totally not. Anyways,” he turned to the group, pull up some chairs or something, and let’s get to know one another.”

The group of six ended up walking over to the other side of the recreation area with Hank practically carrying Alex on his side. When they arrived, there was a small, round sofa with a wooden table in the middle. Alex was facing the door, Sean and Hank on either side of him and the newbies across from them. From this point, the music wasn’t as loud and they didn’t have to shout to hear one another.

“So,” Sean started, ever the conversationalist. “What can you people do?”

They all seemed a bit nervous to answer, at first, but then Xander piped up with, “I regenerate and sometimes I can heal other people and sometimes things. Watch this.” Xander reaches into his pocket and digs out a small pocket knife which he then used to scratch an “X” into the wood of the table. Before anyone could object, he set the knife down and placed a hand on the table. As if going back in time slowly, the X was slowly fading away, removing the scratches and healing the wood whole.

"Wicked," Sean commented as he ran a hand over the wood to find the marks. He found none.

Hank seemed surprised and was probably deciphering how Xander could've done that through the use of science.

Austin followed with, “I’m basically an Einstein,” he shrugged. “Computer programming, inventing—it’s like my thoughts have thoughts. It’s... its kind of intense. Everything is. I can access nearly all of my brain and do various things.”

“Impossible,” Hank piped up, but the look he gave made everyone aware that it was completely possible. “Show us something?”

Austin nodded and looked around before holding out his hand for Hank’s drink. After he received it, he placed it down and smiled. “Watch this,” he murmured. Concentrating on the drink, Austin moved it across the small, circular table back to Hank. “By controlling my own body’s polarity and rejecting that of the water, it seems as though I am telekinetic because the cup moves. In reality it’s just the water inside of the cup that I am repelling, so the glass moves.”

Hank seemed to fall in love as he and Austin geeked out over something about particle manipulation.

“Next?” Sean says, eyeing Emily.

Barbie—Emily smiled devilishly. “I control pheromones.”

“No way,” Sean denies. “Proof or get out.”

Emily takes a deep breath, smirking as she looks away. She then flips her hair and stairs at Sean. After a few moments, Sean shifts uncomfortably and covers his crotch. “Okay, okay!”

Hank takes note of this and glares at Emily.

“He wanted a demonstration,” Emily shrugs in response to Hank’s glare. “Anyways, what can all of you do?”

Alex nodded to each of them. “Well I am, um, shit. Sean, you go first,” Alex suggested while taking another drink.

Sean rolled his eyes. “I sing.” At the confused looks, he elaborated, “My voice can work at sonic levels. I can produce a note to shatter any glass, among other things.”

“Proof or get out,” Emily mimicked.

Sean looked at Hank who smiled in confirmation. “You got it.” He mimicked her fair flip and intense stare, the only difference his, his lips were moving. No doubt he was whispering hypnotic words. This was proved when Emily’s face slowly relaxed and her lips parted, face slack as she listened. It was focused so that only the three newbies were affected. All of them had a look of peace on their faces, completely relaxed and almost asleep. When he ended it, Sean laughed as they were brought abruptly out of their trance.

Xander was nonplussed, Emily seemed pretty annoyed as she rolled her eyes, and Austin seemed intrigued. If he was, he said nothing.

“Well what can you do?” Emily asked Alex.

From his new point of view, Alex could see Charles and Erik standing at the door chatting animatedly about something. Erik was grabbing at Charles angrily, and Charles kept pulling away. They were in a corner, out of most of the view from the other party-goers but Alex could see them and that was enough for him. “Hurt people,” he responded to Emily as he got up and made his way towards his lover.

Sean and Hank followed his eyes and sensed his intent. “Alex, no!” they called in unison, jumping up from their seats and trailing after him.

Curious, the newbies followed as well.

He could totally hear Sean and Hank calling for him, but he didn’t stop because he didn’t care. Erik was trying to hurt _his_ Charles and that shit just wasn’t going to fly.

“Alex, bro,” Sean said, finally catching up. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Yes I do,” Alex responded easily, hands igniting with red hot energy causing both Sean and Hank to jump back.

“No, seriously, Sean’s right.” It was Hank now. He eyed Alex’s hands but stepped in front of him, none the less to block his view and halt him. It worked.

“Move, Hank, I don’t want to hurt you.” Alex’s glare was deadly because Hank, who was so much taller than Alex and built bigger, stepped back.

“Only if you can talk logically before you commit murder,” Hank proposed.

“He’s hurting _Charles!_ What is that so hard to get, now MOVE!” With his rising anger, the energy crept up his arms and Hank moved. Alex continued towards Charles and Erik. The sea of bodies parted for Alex as he walked, keeping their eyes on him in quiet anticipation and dread of the possibility that there was going to be a fight.

Charles saw Alex coming and his eyes widened. He tore from Erik’s grip and met Alex before Alex could get to Erik. “What’s wrong, Alex?” He smiled though it was obviously nervous and forced.

With Charles away from Erik and in his presence, the energy died down. “Are you okay? He was hurting you.”

“No, Alex, he wasn’t,” Charles assured. “We were just talking, that’s all. I promise.”

Alex didn’t look like he bought it, but his head swam and he nearly fell. Had it not been for Charles and Hank, he probably would’ve fallen.

“Do you want to go back to your room, Alex?” Charles asked.

Alex shook his head, regaining his balance. “No.”

Looking Alex in the eyes, Charles insisted, “Alex. Please, for me?” Though his voice was low and he was pretty sure no one heard.

Alex nodded then, a bad idea as he nearly fell again. “Okay,” he agreed.

“Alright, I’ll check on you in a sec, okay?” Before Alex could whine, Charles smiled. “I promise.”

Alex seemed to accept this. “Sean, you take me.”

Sean nodded, grabbing Hank, too, before he could slip away. “Let’s go, Brother.”

 

 

* * *

~***~

 

* * *

 

Sean, mostly Hank, carried Alex back up to his room without incident. Hank set Alex on the bed and Alex went into the bathroom, promptly throwing up into the toilet. Sean and Hank were there, rubbing his back and petting his hair, murmuring soothing things.

“Ugh,” Alex groaned when he was done puking and a little more sober, “I hate Erik so much.”

Sean laughed. “He didn’t force you to drink.”

“So? I hate him anyways. He’s after Charles and Charles is mine.” Alex stated firmly before flushing the toilet and rising to his feet. Sean and Hank shadowed him.

“He was with you at the hospital, huh?” Sean guessed as Alex brushed his teeth. At his friend’s nod, he continued, “So have you guys... You know?”

Alex smiled a foamy, white-blue smile and nodded before rinsing his mouth and spitting into the sink. “He’s so good for me, Sean, you wouldn’t believe.” Now back in the bedroom, he fell onto his bed. “Behaves so well and takes it so good for me, Sean.”

“I doubt that’s any of their business, Alex.” Charles said, standing in the doorway. His cheeks were tinted and his lips fought off an amused smile. “Sean, Hank,” he greeted.

They greeted back with sheepish grins and hand waves.

“Charles!” Alex called like a child on Christmas morning. He got up from the bed, ran, and then stumbled into Charles’ arms. “I missed you,” he murmured, voice soft.

“I missed you, too,” Charles murmured. “I think I’ll take it from here, boys.”

Sean nodded, grabbing Hank’s hand and pulled him from the room.

Charles shut the door behind them and steered Alex back to the bed. Once Alex was sitting, Charles began stripping him down to nothing but his underwear. “My dear, lovely Alex has had too much to drink, I think.”

Alex laughs and shakes his head. “No such thing,” he denies. When Charles begins taking off his own clothes, Alex’s eyes widen.

“Not tonight, Alex, you’re intoxicated.” Charles folded his clothes and set them on the dresser before going over to the door to lock it, then the window. He walks into the bathroom, grabs aspirin from the medicine cabinet and feels a glass with water.

“So? People have intoxicated sex all the time and I hear it’s pretty damn fabulous.” Alex calls to Charles in the bathroom.

“Not tonight,” Charles repeated as he climbed in the bed with Alex and hands him the aspirin and water.

Alex instantly reached for the sweet relief in pill form and downed it in seconds. He then reached for Charles, laying a hand on Charles’ torso whilst his head rest on Charles’ shoulder. “Please?”

A little more hesitantly, Charles replied. “No.”

“Fine,” Alex groans, giving up. “Make out?” he suggests not even ten seconds later.

Charles, after a moment of thinking, nods.

They make out, trading lazy kisses until the aspirin drags Alex into a nice, dreamless sleep.

Charles soon follows.


	8. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Charles have a heart to heart about the social standing of their relationship (sort of, not really). Later, Alex, Sean and Hank muse over the newest recruits over lunch.

Alex wakes the next day and wants to die immediately. His head is ringing—no, pounding at every sound that he hears. He groans and it’s like an earthquake is at the center of his skull. It’s ridiculous to be in so much pain from such a tiny amount of alcohol. Once he gets passed the fact that there is pain there, Alex takes the time to notice something else about his situation. Like the fact that his head is resting on someone’s shoulder, not his pillow and his hand is on someone’s torso, not his sheets. “Charles?” he murmurs and then winces as another round of pain shoots through his head. It’s not that he wasn’t grateful to have Charles actually, physically sleeping with him, he was just discombobulated.

“Maybe you should go back to sleep?” Charles sleepily suggests, cuddling himself closer to Alex. 

“You’re awake.” Alex sates, surprised. He should’ve noticed when his headache started receding, but he was preoccupied with ogling so much of Charles’ bare flesh laid out for him. 

“I am awake.” Charles repeats but doesn’t bother moving from his spot. His tongue, however, does snake out and lick at one of Alex’s nipples. 

Alex groans, but this time in pleasure. “If you start now, we’ll never get out of bed, Charles,” Alex warns. 

Charles laughs. “Oh, but you were so willing to go last night.” 

Alex’s eyes widen as bits and pieces of the night before find their way into his memory. Something about meeting new mutants and whatever powers they possessed. Other than that, it was mostly his lust for his professor that he remembers; the way he shamelessly through himself at Charles in front of everyone. “Oh my... In front of everyone, too! How could I have been so stupid?” 

“You’re not stupid, Alex,” Charles tells him, hugging him closer. 

“Not all the time, but I was stupid enough to get drunk last night.” Alex sighs, wondering what was going through everyone’s heads about now. What would he have to apologize for later on today, he wondered? 

“Nothing all that bad besides the show you wanted to put on in an assembly of your peers.” Charles gave Alex a fond smile and kissed away his horrified look. “Now, up and out of bed, love, we have a day to start,” he says as he leads by example, rolling out of bed and onto his feet. 

Alex pauses and stares at Charles. “What did you call me?” 

Charles makes a face of confusion, going back through his words before realizing what he said. He blushed but said, without a hint of shame, “I called you my love.” 

A slow smile forms on Alex’s face. He walks to the door of the bathroom and stops to give Charles one more look, admiring him before disappearing through the bathroom door. He would’ve showered with Charles, but there’s this whole thing with having Charles’ naked, slick-from-soap body rubbing against his that made it damn near impossible to leave the shower. Today, Alex wouldn’t even put himself in the path of temptation and showered alone. 

Thirty minutes and a nice hot shower later, Alex felt more human. Charles disappeared into the bathroom after him and it felt weirdly but pleasantly domestic, Alex thought. He padded naked across the room and put on his briefs, then a pair of jeans and a random green shirt. He shrugged and got himself prepared for the day. The good thing about sleeping with one of the professors was the benefit of having to get up early. With the extra time to spare, Alex decided to use the time to finish up some homework he had. Though why he had homework when he lived in the same place he learned, he had no idea. 

Charles came out of the restroom just when Alex was finishing up his homework. He put his things back in his backpack and turned to face Charles. “Are you in normal clothes?” 

Looking down at himself, Charles nods. “Casual Wednesday,” he answers with a shrug and Alex nods. 

“I knew that.” 

Charles snorts and turns to busy himself with making the bed. “Of course you did.” 

“You don’t believe me?” Alex asks, mock offended. He actually _did know that it was casual Wednesday, his favorite day out of the week as a matter of fact. Once upon a time, on a casual Wednesday, Charles wore a very, very flattering pair of jeans and Alex had loved Wednesday’s ever since._

“No, I do.” Charles said. His tone disagreed. 

Alex did the rational thing and tackled Alex onto the bed, pinning his hands above his head and straddling Charles’ hips to keep him pinned. “Do you believe me now?” 

“I may need a little more convincing,” Charles murmurs huskily. 

Playful teasing became suddenly different at the tone of Charles’ voice. Now that Alex was paying attention, he could feel that Charles _enjoyed_ Alex’s tackle. “And what could I do to convince you?” Alex asks with his voice low and breathy with desire. 

“I’m sure you can think of something.” 

Truth be told, Alex could think of a hell of a lot more than something. He could think of a few things, actually. Unfortunately, they didn’t have the time and Alex used that as motivation to roll off of Charles and onto the bed next to him. 

Charles groans and follows him, rolling so that he now straddled Alex. Differing from Alex, he lays so that his head rests on Alex’s chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex says while frowning. “I shouldn’t have teased you like that.” 

“Well,” Charles begins with a grin. “I _could_ always be late.” 

“Wouldn’t that look very, very bad after my behavior last night?” Alex asks. He knows it would. He knows some people made the jump from Alex to Charles and Alex honestly didn’t care that people knew about their relationship, he only cared that Charles didn’t get sacked over it. 

Charles sits up, straddling Alex’s waist. “Do you care?” 

Alex rests on his elbows, so he’s at least half way in a sitting position. “Do you?” 

“Of course I do, Alex. I wouldn’t ask you to do something that could get us in trouble. I would never want to get you in trouble, but at the same time, I want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy, with you. And I don’t care who knows,” Alex admits, tilting his chin defiantly. 

Charles bites his lips, stunned at Alex’s words. “Do you want people to know?” he asks softly. 

“If the world worked the way I wanted, I would’ve had you much, much sooner.” Alex responded in a voice just as soft. 

Charles laughs and smacks Alex’s chest playfully. “Alex, I’m serious. People knowing can be a dangerous thing. If you want to, then I’ll stand by you no matter what, but if not, then please limit our relationship between ourselves, Lehnsherr and Sean and Hank. 

Alex nods slowly, deep into scenarios about the big revealing of their relationship. “I’m sorry for teasing you,” Alex says abruptly, recalling Charles’ arousal. 

“You didn’t.” Charles denies despite the fact that Alex could still feel Charles’ arousal pressing against his thigh. 

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Alex says anyways as he uses a hand to stroke Charles’ back. 

“Promise?” Charles asks hopefully, looking up through his lashes and into Alex’s eyes. 

Alex easily lost himself staring into those ocean wide pools of the most beautiful sky blue. “I promise.” 

“Okay,” Charles accepts, lying back down on Alex’s chest. 

Five seconds tick by. 

“Fuck it,” Alex said. To hell with everyone else and what they made of his and Charles’ relationship. They knew the truth and that’s all that mattered. 

And, in the end, Charles was only seven minutes late. 

_~***~_

When he walked into third period, Alex met an acquaintance of his from the party. She was sitting in his seat with a compact mirror in hand, using it to apply lip gloss and fluff her—today it’s curly—hair. “You’re in my seat.” 

Emily looks around. “Who me?” she sarcastically asks. 

“No you.” Alex responds just as sarcastically. “I’ve been sitting here since we first got here and I don’t intend to give this seat to you.” 

Emily snaps her mirror shut and puts it in her purse/backpack, followed by her lip gloss. “As much as I would love to fight over a seat, I’m so above it.” She gets up and sits in the seat next to Alex’s. 

Setting his things down, Alex is intent to ignore her for this period. It’s not that he didn’t like talking to people, it’s just that after last night and this morning, he sort of didn’t want to talk to anyone. He sighed and turned to Barbie—Emily. “I’m sorry.” 

She looks like she’s not going to believe him for a moment before she says, “Apology accepted.” 

Alex nods. That’s one thing he apologized for, though he didn’t really need to. “Did I... say anything to you or anyone else last night that might’ve been obscenely rude or otherwise offensive?” 

Emily thinks for a moment before she shakes her head. “Nope,” she says with a shrug. “Wait. You did try to murder a teacher.” 

Alex groans. Charles hadn’t mentioned that. He intended to make his lover aware of the fact that threatening to kill a teacher was a great big something to worry about. “Which one?” 

Emily puts her mirror down. “I’m sorry?” 

“Which teacher did I try to murder?” Alex elaborates. 

She thinks for a moment then shrugs and says, “Leshnair or something.” 

It only takes Alex a moment to think up who it was. “Lehnsherr?” he offers. 

“That’s the one!” Emily agrees. “It’s a shame, too. He’s kind of a looker.” 

He fights the urge to vomit and he says nothing else for a long time, quite content with the silence. Emily on the other hand must not be. Twenty minutes later and she’s whispering to get Alex’s attention. “Yes?” he whispers after Emily’s third, terrifically terrible attempt at trying to be subtle. 

“Why exactly did you want to kill a teacher?” She asks with obviously controlled interest. Alex could just imagine her spreading and twisting Alex’s words around like wildfire through a forest. 

With the opportunity staring him right in the face, it was suddenly different if everyone knew. He was sure that people would go home, because there would definitely be people who don’t condone. But the people who matter already know, so what did it matter what everyone else said? Of course, Alex had that whole barely legal thing that would surely get Charles teased, and he didn’t want that. In fact, he sort of liked sneaking around and having his own private moments with Charles where just he and Charles could enjoy some time alone. 

“He gave me an F,” Alex answered. With the rumors of his attitude _back then_ (because he refuses to think of the time he spent in lock up), it wouldn’t be that hard to believe. “Lehnsherr didn’t cause a big thing about it because I was drunk. That’s what he and Professor Charles were arguing about, the students drinking.” 

“Oh is that what that commotion was?” After a roll of her eyes and one last glance in her mirror, she puts it away once more. 

“Yeah, see Charles didn’t really want a bunch of super powered teenagers running around out of their minds,” Alex lied. He wasn’t really surprised with how easily he spun his web of lies. “Erik insisted that they have fun for my return from the hospital which is admittedly not much of a reason to drink, but that doesn’t stop good old Erik.” Now all he had to do was report the story to Erik and Charles and he would be good for a while and they could carry on like normal. 

“That’s it?” Emily asked, intrigue gone now. 

“That’s it.” Alex confirmed his lie. 

“Shame,” Emily sighs. “I thought it would be something much, much more juicy. Who knows? Maybe I could spice things up between Charles and Erik.” 

It took large amounts of willpower not to burn Emily right then and there, but Alex decided to stay rational. “Why would you do that?” he asked, forcing a smile and feigning interest. 

“To piss you off, obviously,” Emily answers before turning to fix Alex with a look. 

Despite being caught, Alex plays stupid anyways. “How would that piss me off? I don’t care about what Erik or Charles do together.” Saying the words was like trying to talk after sobbing, when your throat is sore and swollen and swallowing is like forcing a square object through a circular tube. “That obvious, huh?” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t that hard to figure out when you sort of know all about pheromones and how they work. You two release a lot of sexual pheromones separately, but put you in the same room and an incubus could feast for days.” 

“Never heard that one before,” Alex states. 

“Incubus feast?” Emily guesses. 

“No. A blonde _figuring_ anything,” he responds and tries and fails to suppress a smile. 

Emily’s shocked laughter assures Alex that he didn’t overstep any boundaries. “Good one! You know, considering the fact that _you_ are blonde, too.” 

“Pfft. It’s a dye job,” Alex answers with mock seriousness. He ends up laughing along with Emily, finding that he actually enjoys her company. By the end of the period, they are trading jokes and laughing like the best of friends. 

_~***~_

At lunch, there is a buzz of excitement as people recall the party the day before. When Alex enters the doors, the room goes silent and he frowns in confusion. Did he have something on him and had no one told him anything? Honestly, Alex forgot about a lot of things when he was with Emily. It was easy to forget that sometimes he was still just a teenager. Legal, yes, but still a teenager. 

After getting his lunch and being in the room long enough that conversation picks up again only a different topic now, Alex sits with his usual lunch partners. That includes Sean, Hank, Raven and some other people that come and go from time to time. 

The moment Sean sets his tray down, his mouth is open and he asks, “So how about those newbies?” 

Hank, following Sean, shrugs as he sits down. “They seem okay,” Hank says. The tone of his voice indicates that there’s more he’s not telling. 

“But...?” Sean prompts. 

“But Emily gives me the creeps,” Hank whispers, leaning in so that just Alex and Sean would hear him. 

Sean thinks for a moment. “The pheromone freak? Nah, she’s legit. You’re crazy.” 

Hank shrugs. “I’m just saying.” 

“Well I just sat with her all period. She’s actually pretty funny and seems cool,” Alex offers. “Give her a chance, yeah?” 

Hank gives him a strange look before nodding, “Okay.” 

“What about Xander?” Sean asks before biting an apple. 

This time Alex was first to answer. “I’d love to have him around at all times.” 

“Same. The lab can become quite the danger zone with broken beakers and unbroken needles.” Hank shudders. “It’s a wonder I’m still alive.” At the ‘are you serious?’ looks he gets from Sean and Alex, he asks, “What?” 

“You’re a dork,” Alex says, laughing. 

“But a cute dork,” Sean interjects, smiling at Hank and patting his hand affectionately. 

“What about that other guy?” Alex asks. 

“Austin?” Hank offers. 

Alex nods, “Yeah, him.” 

“I’d love to have him in the lab with me, but his attitude is sort of superior after a while. You wouldn’t see it, but the way he holds his head is like saying “I’m better than you and we both know it”, and it’s kind of annoying to be around after a while. And his ego is _huge._ ” 

“What do you know about his _ego_?” Sean asks hotly and then it’s Hank’s turn to pet his hand. “Nothing,” he replied with a small smile.

Since Alex didn’t really talk to Austin, or any of them for that matter, he kind of had no say so on that one. He made a note to get together with Austin some time and get a feel for him. Especially since the two of them would probably be spending a lot of time together, seeing as Hank has a new crush. Figuratively speaking, that is.


	9. Property Damage? Time to Move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a nightmare that causes him to move rooms.

It’s hot. _Too hot_. And he’s sweating, writhing, and scared. Though he knew he was alone in his bed, but at the same time back at the scene of the attack. One of those _things_ were about to grab Charles. “Look out!”  
A red light soared and illuminated the room, tinting everything bathed in it a rose color. Seconds later, the sound of an explosion could be heard all throughout the room and down the halls as the energy crashed into the door and blew it off the hinges. The backlash from the amount of energy Alex sent was so phenomenal that it rocked the bed and shattered the windows.

He was thankful, so thankful that Charles had decided to be wherever else he was now. If Charles were in the room when Alex went off... Alex shuddered at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mine. He stared at the hole in the wall for a long minute trying to figure out how the hell he generated so much power until two figures rushed to the scene. 

“Alex!” They called in unison. 

Sean rushed into the scene first, pulling Alex out of the bed and into his arms and away from the fire. “What happened?” he asked, brushing Alex’s hair back and looking for any wounds. “Are you okay?” 

Hank on the other hand, smashed the glass barrier that held the fire extinguisher and got to work on putting out the flames. That was a good thing, too, because kids from all down this hall and teachers began rushing to the scene. 

Before Alex could get a word out, another voice sounded from down the hall. 

“Clear the way,” a voice demands, causing the students to part like the Red Sea. Lehnsherr steps onto the scene and his eyes fly around the room, skipping over Alex, Sean, and Hank and keep searching. After his eyes pass over all the damage and he seems to find nothing else, he turns directly to Alex and demands, “What happened?” 

Alex turned away from Sean and set his attention on Hank, anyone but Lehnsherr, really. It was way too early and Alex really, seriously did not want to deal with that particular person. He had a lousy dream and now he destroyed his room. Finally Alex answered. Without meeting Lehnsherr’s eyes, he said, “I had a bad dream.” Though he didn’t meet Lehnsherr eyes. Worse than all that, though, was the fact that he seriously missed Charles. 

As if on cue, Charles came into the room. He took one look around the room and made his way over to Alex. “Are you okay?” he asked, checking Alex for wounds with just his eyes. 

“I’m fine,” Alex assured Charles, catching his eyes. He could see how Charles really wanted to hold him, and Alex wanted to hold Charles, too, but now would not be good. “I had a nightmare,” Alex explained. 

Charles froze. Then, a beat later he says, “Everyone back to bed. Go on, then.” As everyone started heading back, Charles called, “Cassidy, McCoy, would you mind assisting me with carrying Alex’s things to new quarters, please?” 

Sean began pulling things out of drawers with Hank’s help. Some students lingered, but the others just went back to bed. 

“Why are you moving him, Charles?” The tone of voice Lehnsherr used was that of contained jealousy and forced confusion. “Xander should be able to heal the damage to the room and Alex can stay right here.” 

Alex’s eyes widened. Where was he being moved, he wondered? Probably to Sean’s room, he thought. Then again, he hadn’t even thought about Xander. “Can you do that?” Alex asked Xander who’d stopped and turned back at the mention of his name. 

“I can’t, actually,” Xander confessed. At Lehnsherr’s ‘what’re you talking about?’ annoyed look, Xander hurries to explain. “Though my abilities seem more advanced with me being able to heal anything, the catch is: all the parts have to be there for me to heal it. And I can’t turn ash to wood again.” 

“So then it’s settled,” Charles told Lehnsherr as though he already knew this and was just waiting for someone to say it out loud. “I will be moving Alex.” 

“No other rooms are available, Charles,” Erik persisted. 

“There’s one,” Charles countered with a raised brow. 

It seemed to take Erik a bit before his eyes widened. “That’s not--,” 

“And that is where he will stay,” Charles said. His tone brokered no argument. 

Throughout the debate of where Alex will be placed, the boy in question decided to busy himself by helping his friends back his things. Though he was still very curious where that new room he would go to would be. 

“Maybe he’ll move you with us?” Sean suggested. His eyes were full of mischief and a devious smirk was already in place. 

“I doubt it,” Hank denied. “Putting you two together would cause an explosion greater than this.” 

Sean gawked at him and pulled an innocent face. “Me, explode? Nah,” Sean denied, “couldn’t be me.” 

“Well if I am not moving with you two, then I am not moving.” Alex said this as if it were a fact. And it was. If he didn’t have his own room, then he’d move in with Sean and Hank and if not them, then he wasn’t moving. Simple. 

_I am moving you so that you will be in my room, actually. If—if that’s okay, I mean._

Alex turned to look at Charles.

_Wait, seriously?_

_Is that okay?_

_Yeah, better than okay, actually._

Erik watched the two of them, Charles and Alex, before turning and guiding Xander down the hall. Alex thought he saw Erik’s lips moving. 

The four of them, Alex, Charles, Sean, and Hank finally finished loading their arms with Alex’s clothing. With the students back in the bed, no one saw the boys follow Charles back to his room across the building. It was a long, awkward walk. They all wanted to talk, but Alex was aware that Sean and Hank didn’t know about the attack. Charles kept throwing anxious glances at Alex and decided that since Sean and Hank already know, he grabs Alex’s hand and he instantly feels better. 

Alex feels better too, having Charles’ hand in his own. He grasps it tightly, probably tight enough to cut off the telepath’s circulation, but Charles doesn’t complain. They stay like that all the way until they get to Charles’ room. 

Then the telepath opened the door, they found that it was not like the student’s rooms. It was far bigger and more... home-y looking. It was almost like a spacious apartment, actually. There were pictures everywhere, all over the walls. There was a desk that served as an office on one side of the room, then the bed, a few windows, a seemingly large bathroom, a large walk-in closet, and a small kitchen area complete with pots and pans. 

“Whoa,” Sean breathed as he walked in and took the place in. 

Alex was pretty astounded as well. He’d never been in Charles’ personal room and he found that he liked it, a lot. There were pictures everywhere and it just seemed so... Charles. He turned, examining everything and his eyes landed on the large, king sized bed. 

“No wonder you live all the way over here. The teachers got jealous and through you out of their village.” 

“Their village?” Charles asks while trying to hide an amused smile. 

“He’s referring to how the teachers have their quarters separate from the students,” Hank pipes in. “He calls it their village, for some reason.” 

“Ah. That makes sense,” Charles said, but he was confused. “Well don’t stand there all day, set everything on the bed.” 

_What do you think?_

Alex set his things on the bed and Sean and Hank follow suit. He turns to Charles with pink cheeks as he whispers back to the telepath. 

_I think you’re ecstatic to finally get me in your bed._

_Positively thrilled, actually._

“So are we going to ignore the big hole in Alex’s room?” Sean said, pulling the couple out of their thoughts. “I mean, seriously Alex, how does that even happen?” 

Charles was tense once again as he recalled the same memories as Alex. 

“Charles and I were attacked a few days ago,” Alex admits. He looks at Charles and squeezes his hand. Charles nods. “There were these... not really androids, but very advanced robots.” 

“What did they look like?” Sean asked, probably trying to imagine it. 

Before Alex could say anything, Hank asked, “Did the robots sort of look like terrible versions of the robots from _The Terminator_?” Now that Alex thought about it... “Yeah, actually. How did you know?” 

This time, Charles spoke up before Hank could reply. “That’s a problem for later on, don’t you agree?” 

Sean looked like he very much disagreed, actually, but he didn’t say anything as he pulled Hank towards the door. “Good night, Alex. Night, Professor.” 

“Goodnight, Sean,” Charles returned. 

“Night,” Alex said. 

Hank closed the door after adding his own, “Rest well.” 

The moment the door closed, Alex yelped as he was pulled down onto Charles’ bed. Instantly, he forgot about his nightmare and about the mess of a room he once owned. He reacted quickly though, spinning and grabbing Charles’ wrists so that he was pinned. “Now that you have me in your room and in your bed, what do you want to do with me?” 

“It’s actually what I want you to do with me,” Charles said, blushing. 

Alex arched a brow, intrigued. He moved when Charles moved to get up and watched the telepath walk over to a drawer. The telepath then proceeded to pull out some rope similar to that which Alex used in his dream. “I was, um, sort of hoping we could...” 

Alex smirked, got up off the bed and pushed his things to the floor. Once he had Charles on the bed and securely strapped in place, Alex whispered in his ear, “I’ll do anything you want me to, Charles. No judgment, okay?” 

Charles nodded and Alex made his dreams come true. 

_~***~_

The door slammed a little too loud and Alex was awake instantly, hands glowing red. With the light coming in from the curtains, Alex could see that it was just his stupidly crazy best friend breaking into a teacher’s room. That’s all. Alex sighed. 

It was way too early in the morning for this shit, Alex thought as Sean barged into his room. He loved Sean, he really did, but sometimes he wanted to melt his face. Sean slammed the door a little too hard causing Charles to jump awake, hand searching for Alex whilst his eyes scout the room looking for the source of noise. 

“Relax,” Alex said as he sat up, grabbing the hand that was probing his chest and bringing it to his lips for a quick, reassuring kiss. 

Charles groaned and rubbed sleep from his eyes before his brain seems to somewhat connect. “Sean,” Charles says with a smile, bringing the covers up to his neck. “Isn’t it a bit early?” 

Sean stops at the foot of bed, an expression of panic-slash-outrage on his face. At Charles’ question, Sean gapes at him. “Dude, it’s like two o’clock in the evening. Professor Logan filled in for you. ” 

Charles’ eyes popped open. “I slept through the whole day?” 

“No,” Sean replies. “You both did.” 

Alex groans just hearing that. “Well what do you want, then?” Alex snaps, annoyance flaring despite the fact that he tried to calm Charles down. 

Sean stays quiet and pointedly stares at Charles until the telepath sighs, gets out of the bed, and makes his way over to the bathroom with somewhat of a limp that Sean doesn’t think too much about. The moment the door is shut, Sean is sitting in Charles’ place, mouth moving a mile a minute. “So, like, when someone asks you what you’re going to be when you’re a child, you tell them “I want to be the President” or “I want to be a firemen” or something equally unrealistic, right? But when you ask a mutant teenager what they’re going to be when they grow up, the options are a little more expanded, yeah?” 

Alex simply stares as his friend barrels on, trying to make his brain catch up. He looks his friend over and sees that he is fully dressed which means that he’s been up for quite a while. Sean’s damp hair only further reinforced his theory. “Yeah, I guess,” Alex says with a shrug. He hadn’t thought about his future that much, to be honest. “What’s your point?” 

Sean takes a deep breath, looks Alex right in the eye and says, “I want to be an X-Man and I want you to be one with me.” 

Alex heard Charles drop something in the bathroom and curse as he scrambled to pick it up and knocking down the loose towel rack in the process. He looks at the door wondering if Charles was listening to them. “Sean, you know it takes, like, a _lot_ to become an X-Man, right? I mean it takes so, so much training, time, patience, effort, blood, sweat, and tears, man.” 

Sean got up off the bed in favor of pacing. “I know,” Sean sighs, exasperated. “I’m not saying that it’s going to be the easiest thing in the world, but it’s not impossible either. Look, so we do two years combat training and a couple of Logan-approved courses and we’re practically X-Men. We’d get to go on the smaller missions and work our way up.” 

Alex had to give it to his friend, he’d done his homework. “What brought this on?” 

“You did, actually.” Sean looks Alex in the eye and suddenly Alex knows that it’s about the attack. Sean wasn’t there to help him and now it’s going to eat his friend up. 

“No, Sean,” Alex said, shaking his head and getting out of bed. “Dude, listen, I appreciate it, but to make such a drastic decision on something I haven’t even fully explained to you yet--,” 

“Okay,” Sean says, cutting Alex off. “I’m a little insulted that you think every choice I make revolves around you. Dude, I didn’t make this decision on a whim. Hank and I have been talking about it for quite some time now. What happened to you only helps to reinforce the reasons why I want to become an X-Man.” 

Alex scratches his head and looks at the bathroom door. 

_What’re you doing in there?_

_Waiting for the all clear so I can come out. Is he going to be a while?_

_Maybe you should take a shower?_

_But that’d mean that I have to shower alone. Why do that now that I have you here?_

_Well then get out here and help me tell this story, then we can shower together._

“Are you even listening to me?” Sean demands. “Alex!” 

Alex jumps and turns to Sean. “What?” 

“You weren’t even listening to me!” Sean sighs, annoyed. He throws himself on the bed. “You were talking to Charles, weren’t you?” 

Once more, as if on cue, Charles walks out of the bathroom in nothing but his pajama bottoms. He’s looking nervous, blushing at having another student in the room in that state. 

Alex can’t decide whether he wants to smile at Charles’ shyness or frown at the fact that he was being a shit friend and he knew it. He goes with the latter. “I’m sorry,” he says and goes over to the bed and sits next to Sean. “I was asking him to come out here and help me tell you about the droid thingies.” 

Sean perks up and also sits up. “You were? One sec.” He pulls out a phone and pulls up a number. After a few hastily typed words, Sean hits send and puts his phone away. Seconds later there is a knock at the door. “Come in, Hank!” 

“How do you know that’s Hank and not Lehnsherr?” Alex asks, arching a brow. 

Sean explains, “Because Hank loves me and I asked him to come now, that it was an emergency.” “That he did,” Hank says as he enters the room and shuts the door behind himself. “So what’s the big emergency?” 

“Alex has something he wishes to share,” Charles announces. He finally has on a shirt. An orange one. It looks like Halloween with his black pajama bottoms, but Alex thinks that Charles is just glad to have anything on in the presence of his friends. 

“Oh.” Hank stands there. “So what is it?” 

Before he speaks, Alex holds out his left hand and beckons Charles. The telepath makes his way across the room and grabs Alex’s hand, sitting down next to him and placing a comforting hand on Alex’s back. Then Alex tells his two friends everything from the beginning, including the parts that they already know. He tells them about his and Charles’ relationship, about Erik and the history that he and Charles share, though that part is edited. 

He tells them about the hospital and about how Charles stayed with him the full three days. He edits around what occurred at the hospital, but not what happened after. He told them about the attack, about how the thing grabbed Erik and Charles and looked ready to kill the both of them. About how panicked he was and how scared he was, Charles filling in pieces from his point of view. When all was said, Alex sighed. His chest felt looser and his shoulders felt lighter. 

“That’s heavy,” Sean said as he absorbed the fact that he almost didn’t have a best friend. 

Hank didn’t know what to say as a silence enveloped the room. Except, maybe he did. “I may know where to find the bots that attacked you. Sort of.” 

Sean, Charles, and Alex look up at Hank. Together they ask, “Where?” 

“Shower, brush your teeth, eat, and meet at my room in an hour,” Hank said. He grabbed Sean’s hand and tugged the willing boy out of the room and into the hallways. 

“Where do you think he’ll take us?” Charles asked, despite the fact that he could know in seconds. 

“Guess we’ll just have to find out,” Alex says, standing and heading for the bathroom with Charles behind him. “Yup,” he says once he’s actually inside and begins stripping. “It’s huge.” 

“Funny,” Charles says, “I was just thinking the same thing.”


	10. The Elixir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Charles have several shocking revelations concering the well being of the mutant community when they head to Hank's room and find out some interesting new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been very stressful around me for a while. This chapter was supposed to be up days ago, maybe a week or so. Well anyways, it's up now and I'm so, so sorry for posting late. The length of this chapter is due to encouragement by "milkywaymidnight" who's comment of encouragement I continuously read to get through this chapter.

 

The funny this is that the shower had actually started at as just a normal shower. Charles had started soaping up and then Alex had asked to wash Charles. Without hesitation Charles complied and it was all pretty much building up to one thing from there. They both knew it. Hell, even Sean and Hank knew it.

 The water continues to pelt the both of them with perfectly balanced pressure; the water felt fucking _fantastic_. The temperature, though high, felt practically cool in comparison to the two bodies rutting together against the towels.  Steam permeates through bathroom heating everything, including the two flushed bodies currently inhabiting the shower.

“Alex,” Charles groans as he presses his cheek to the shower tile in an attempt to find some type of cool.

Alex has been at this for over five minutes now and it may be driving Charles slightly crazy with need. For the past however long, Alex would press himself tighter to Charles’ back, his erection sliding deliciously between Charles’ cheeks. Alex continued teasing Charles by letting the tip of his head catch Charles’ entrance, applying just underneath the amount of pressure it would take for Alex to slide in. Charles would groan and try to push back against it, but Alex would move with him and his cock would slide upwards, away from Charles’ entrance.

“Yes, my love?” Alex asks in mock innocence, his voice low with raw desire right in Charles’ ear.

The thing is Alex is very, very aware of what he’s doing to Charles’, how far he’s going to take him whilst in the shower. Alex has noticed that he and Charles hardly have any time together as of lately, why not spend it while they can? So Alex vowed that the moment he and Charles were alone, Alex was going to make good on his promise.

Charles’ fingers curl on the tile, trying to find something to grip on to when Alex raises a hand from his waist to tweak his nipple. “Sean and—Alex!” his voice goes higher as Alex gently but firmly pushes a slick finger into Charles’ entrance.

Alex can’t help but smirk as Charles’ voice rises and he claws at the tiles. He loves Charles like this, desperate and needy for him. It makes him feel wanted, needed, and loved. Grabbing the conditioner, Alex lubricates his middle finger and slips it in alongside his first. “But I’m right here, Baby,” Alex answers in an amused tone before kissing his boyfriend’s neck. “Can’t you feel me?”

The question wasn’t meant to be taken so literally, but Charles did anyways. He closed his eyes and let himself only feel Alex. He could feel Alex on his lips, his hips, his thighs, his nipples, his mind, and especially his anus when Alex inserts a third finger and begins more scissoring motions. Charles moans at the sensation of feeling Alex everywhere over his body, the echo of Alex’s touch. “Fuck,” Charles breathes, his protests dying down. Not that they were actually protests anyway, just facts. “Yes, I feel you.”

Alex sucks a hickey into Charles’ neck for three reasons: The first reason is because Charles likes to be marked and he loves showing off Alex’s claim on him, even if everyone knows, but they don’t really know. There’s speculation amongst the students, but without confirmation from either Charles or Alex himself, no one can say for certain. So Charles and Alex let them speculate while Charles wore Alex’s little marks such as; hickey’s, bruises on his hips that Alex accidentally makes (but Charles loves just as much). No one can see it, but Alex smiles just because he knows that it’s there.

The second reason would because it’s just so hot to hear Charles curse. There’s something so naughty and erotic about those words when Charles says them, because Charles practically radiates innocence and that just sets Alex off.

The third reason could have something to do with the fact that Alex wanted to cause Charles’ body multiple sensations of pleasure dancing on just this side of painful. So whilst he sucks a hickey into Charles’ neck, Alex grabs the base of his cock and slowly slides into Charles’ entrance until he bottoms out.

Throughout the entire excruciatingly enjoyable, torturous pleasure of Alex entering him, Charles hands try to find something to grab onto. The water makes slick walls even slicker so his nails do nothing but scrape against the tile. He accidentally finds that when Alex hits that spot in him, his hips jerk forward and there’s a perfect amount of smooth, slick firmness for his cock to rub against.

In the end, though, Alex raises his hands from Charles’ hips to grip and interlace their fingers. Charles gives out a whimper of relief and he squeezes Alex’s fingers until the blood stops flowing and Alex has nothing but white fingers.

Alex doesn’t care.  In fact he loves it, loves it that he’s brought Charles to a point that had him practically begging for something to hold on to. Alex couldn’t help but be a little proud that he’d taken Charles so high on the pleasure scale.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoes off the walls and bounces right back to their ears until Alex slows his pace until he stops, buried inside of Charles.  Charles lets out a needy whine but Alex shushes him. “I just want to be deeper, Baby, and watch you while you come with my cock so deep inside you,” he murmurs into Charles’ ear before nipping at Charles’ ear.

Alex moves to turn Charles and the telepath complies so that he is facing Alex now. At Alex’s urging, Charles raises a leg, sliding it against Alex’s body as he does so and tries not to feel too embarrassed about trying to be sexy. Charles then wraps his leg around Alex’s waist, gasping when Alex lifts him up and forcibly wraps Charles’ other leg around his waist as well.

Using one arm, Alex reaches down to grab himself and align himself with Charles’ entrance again. Alex slowly eases his way inside at the same time he lowers Charles to a more comfortable position. Together they hiss in pleasure, reentry feeling sort of like coming home.

And though it is nice, carrying Charles and fucking him into the shower, it’s not enough. There’s friction, but not enough and Alex can’t quite get to the speed necessary to reach his climax. Alex wants to stop, get into a position where he can _really_ fuck Charles the way Charles demands to be fucked.

Instead of stopping abruptly and without warning like he did before, Alex claims Charles’ lips in a searing kiss, thinking his intentions loud and clear. A few seconds later, Charles confirms Alex’s intentions in the form of a roll of his hips before letting his feet touch the ground again. It takes some maneuvering, but eventually Alex is on the shower floor, Charles straddling his waist. From this position Alex can lay back and enjoy the view of Charles fucking himself on Alex’s cock, which he does until Charles’ body begins tightening around him.

Alex’s tempted to stop, to prolong their time together, but instead fucks up into Charles hard and fast. Simultaneously he bats Charles’ hand away and takes over stroking for him, taking care to flick his wrist when he reaches the head the way Charles likes it best.

The telepath’s breathing gets harsher and rougher, his body tensing as warmth pools in his stomach. With nothing to grab onto, he leans back onto Alex’s thighs, carrying himself and letting Alex fuck him nice and hard while he takes it nice and hard like he’s supposed to. He’s close, too. So fucking close, all he needs is—on his last upward stroke, Alex uses the pad of his thumb to stroke his telepath’s sensitive head—and then Charles is coming, hard, all over his fingers and Alex’s beautiful chest and torso.

Alex is close behind, grabbing Charles hips and _slamming_ into his lover before his own orgasm rips through him, drawing a sound from Alex that sounded somewhere between a strangled sob and a groan. It’s ridiculously hot.

They stay like that for a long while post climax, with Charles’s head on Alex’s chest as the water, still the perfect temperature, beats down on them. Every so often, Alex would grip Charles and the telepath would shudder and whimper.

“’S too much,” Charles murmured, perfectly content to stay exactly where he was. Though he said it, Alex somehow knew that if he wanted to keep going Charles would be on board. He didn’t though.

“Love you,” Alex replied, grin as the words slipped effortlessly from his lips.  He can feel Charles break into a grin as well.

Suddenly the telepath sits up to meet Alex’s eyes as he says, “I love you too, Alex.”

The way Charles looks at Alex, with such awe and admiration makes Alex want to squirm and make him feel more naked than he already is. Which should be impossible, right? Wrong. But at the same time, Alex likes the attention. He’s never had it before, never anything as good as his life is right now, actually.

“We should get out,” Charles said eventually, but he doesn’t move.

“Yeah,” Alex agrees. He doesn’t move either.

A few seconds later and Charles gives a reluctant sigh before wiggling, letting Alex’s limp cock slip from him. He offers Alex a hand up which the energy blaster takes and this time they make actual use of the shower. They bathe one another and it’s kind of ridiculous. Alex shampoos Charles’ hair with a strawberry type of shampoo that was already there and Charles returns the favor even though he’s a little bit shorter than Alex.

“You know,” Charles was saying as they finally cut off the shower water. “I’m surprised we didn’t fall, not once.”

Alex shrugs and says, “Like I’d ever let any harm come to you.”

It’s cheesy and it makes Charles giggle.

The next fifteen minutes is spent actually getting ready. Alex takes the time to dig out the clothes he wants from the bags that are currently sitting at the bottom of the closet. He throws out an orange t-shirt with black markings on it (or is it writing? Alex didn’t look.), a pair of blue jeans, some socks, and his gray briefs, since he was being sophisticated today.

Charles, on the other hand, chose his clothes with more care, debating between two or three of everything. He raises two long sleeved, button down shirts: one of them is white, the other is blue. He shakes his head at both of them before setting them down and walking over to his dresser to pull out two pairs of slacks: one pair gray, the other black. As with the shirts, he debates for a minute before setting them down too.

Alex finds himself watching Charles as the telepath chews on his lip in debate of what to wear. “Go with the white shirt,” Alex says without thinking.

Charles looks up to him, arching a brow as if to ask a curious “why?”

Alex blushes slightly and answers, “It makes your eyes look bright; beautiful.”

The telepath fights a blush as he picks out his clothing: a white, long sleeved button down shirt underneath a gray vest with gray slacks and a pair of 501 jeans followed by blue and white tennis shoes.

After they get dressed they head for Sean and Hank’s room as instructed. On the way over there, they’re stopped by a familiar face.

“Professor,” Xander greets. “Alex,” he greets secondly. “How are you two doing this fine evening?”

“I’m fine, Xander,” Charles replies politely. “How are you doing?”

Despite the fact that he was spoken to, Alex didn’t speak. It was clear that Xander wanted to talk to Charles and he could care less if Alex was standing right next to him or not, so Alex didn’t even bother wasting his breath.

Xander thinks about it for a moment and then frowns. “Now that you mention it, no I am not doing that good.”

“What’s wrong?” Charles asks.

Xander sighs a heavy sigh before explaining, “Well first, I lost these blueprints, and then Professor Lehnsherr just bails on me and—,”

“I’m sorry,” Charles interrupts. “I wasn’t aware that you were working with Erik—ah, Professor Lehnsherr.”

Xander nods slowly. “Yeah, we’ve been working together for a while now on some designs. He didn’t tell you?”

“No,” Charles answered trying to seem unbothered though Alex knew different. “You said you were working on designs? What kind of designs?”

“I’m not supposed to say anything to spoil the surprise. I think I’ve already said too much,” Xander answers. His face splits into a grin. “It’s going to be epic. I think you will be thoroughly impressed.”

After that Xander walks away leaving Charles confused.

“What’s the matter?” Alex asks, hands in his pocket to fight the urge to reach out to the professor.

The professor turns to Alex, bemused and then shakes his head and says, “It’s nothing Alex.” He smiles and gestures for them to continue walking.

Alex turns and continues walking down the hallway like nothing happened. It was bugging him, though, to find out that Charles was keeping things from him. Even if it was in good reason, it still sort of sucked to know that Charles didn’t trust him.

“That’s not true,” Charles says softly as they continue walking down the hall.

Alex gives him an accusatory glare but then lets it fall away. In all honesty he doesn’t mind Charles in his head, kind of likes it actually, when he thinks about it. Not often, but sometimes. Not a very frequent sometimes either, no way.... So anyways, Alex goes on to ask, “Then how come you’ve been avoiding me for a while?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you, Alex,” Charles denies. Alex gives him a look and Charles sighs, “Okay, I have been avoiding you for a little bit. It’s just… Something’s been going on, Alex.”

Charles doesn’t bother explaining, he just keeps walking but Alex stops, pulling Charles arm to stop him too. “What do you mean?”

Charles avoids Alex’s eyes, running a hand through his hair and frustration. “Ever since your welcome back party, the students have been experiencing rapid advances in their abilities.”

Confused, Alex asks again, “What do you mean?”

Before Charles can answer the bell rings and students quickly start to spill through the hall. But then suddenly they weren’t. Time continues to move but everyone around them was frozen, expression and movement alike. Charles steps forward and places a hand on Alex’s shoulder, leaning in and speaking lowly despite the fact that anyone can’t hear them.

“Alex,” Charles’ voice is low and urge, speaking with grave importance, “what I am going to say to you is very important and must not be shared with anyone. And yes, that includes Sean and Hank.”

Instantly Alex is panicking, wondering who’s hurt and what he could’ve done to prevent it. He’s soon shushed by a tap to his temple, his memories scattering and all of his bad drummed up scenarios disappearing. With the fear gone and Alex thinking rationally, he looks Charles in the eyes and promises, “Okay, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good,” Charles says, “that’s very good.” Charles steps back and turns around in thought, wondering the best possible way he could tell Alex this. When he finally turns around he’s talking slowly, obviously thinking every word. “It starts with your welcome home party,” Charles begins, but then stops. “How about I show you?”

Any chances of protests Alex might have made were quickly eradicated as Charles swiftly moved forward and placed his hands on Alex’s shoulders, quickly and effortlessly ripping away reality and creating a new one of Charles’ own design.

* * *

**Charles’ Memory**

“You did what?” Charles hisses, staring at his empty cup in horror. In light of the new information, he throws the cup in the trash and rounds on Erik to unleash the full force of his glare.

Erik flinches back. He hadn’t meant to make Charles angry but it was a revolution! “Charles,” Erik began, his voice low, wary of the passerby. “Think about this: if these students powers progress faster and we teach them more, we will definitely win the war with the humans!”

Charles places a hand to his temple, the pain of Erik’s stupidity a little too much to bear at the moment. “Let’s put on hold the fact that you want children to go to war and answer me this: Erik, are you telling me here that you gave every student some experimental elixir to grow their abilities?”

Erik glances around, not sure if anyone heard but relief courses through him when he figures that no one has. “It’s a two part system, Charles! The first batch is like a test run, to see who accepts the--,”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Charles shouts at the top of his lungs. Minutes later his little outburst is erased from the minds of all those that heard which includes Alex, though he honestly didn’t want to erase Alex’s mind. “Not only do you want CHILDREN to go to war, Erick,” Charles hisses, his voice much lower, “but you want to give them an experimental drug as well!?”

“It’s not experimental,” Erik says in his defense.

“That’s your big defense, Erik? “It’s not experimental” will hold up just well with the government and the guardians of those children!” Charles sighs exasperatedly. He puts up a fake smile and waves to a student who they attracted the attention of. After that, Charles starts walking back towards the entrance, to get away from the students and prying eyes. As soon as they are out of earshot, Charles turns on Erik. “We are not going to war with the humans!”

By this point Charles can feel that Alex knows something is wrong with him, though, so he moves Lehnsherr through the crowd and into a corner. He can still feel Alex’s power flaring across the room, sending the room up a degree or two though no one notices.

Erik all but shouts, his irritation increasing, “Are you even listening to yourself or me for that matter?” Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Erik begins fiercely hissing again. “Listen to what I am saying, Charles, I want you to read my mind and lips, hear me and my thoughts: the government are going to find out about us and they WILL strike against us. They have more technology thank you think, Charles, they are more advanced than they let on.”

Charles doesn’t get a chance to answer but he does as Erik asks and reads the metal bender’s mind: _Absolute truth. He sees the face of a male that he doesn’t recognize, but somehow instantly knows the name of: Roman. Probably Erik’s doing, he reasoned. As he dug deeper in Erik’s mind he saw gargantuan metal machines, lots of yelling and screaming and the name “Sebastian Shaw” written, said, and discussed, and cursed multiple times. It was dangers, murderous, that robot and Charles could not let that around his children, but still..._

Charles pulls out of Erik’s mind, his head hurting now and not from the mental exertion. “Erik,” Charles hisses in annoyance and aggravation, pulling away from Erik’s thick hand grabbing at his forearm, “that was still no reason for you to take it upon yourself to advance the student’s abilities unwillingly! Some students may have more trouble controlling their abilities already, Erik! What is the matter with you? Do you realize how many lives you’ve put in danger?”

Erik shakes his head and states, “None.”

“What?” Charles asks, confusion temporarily dampening his anger.

“Charles,” Erik says as though talking to a child. “I would not give each of these students power beyond what they could handle and without their request. They merely now have the _opportunity_ to access power that they were already going to achieve on their own!”

“Erik,” Charles said, mocking Erik’s tone. “It was not for you to decide any of this! If their abilities were going to progress then it should be naturally over time, like aging! By allowing them to deal with abilities their minds and bodies aren’t capable of handling, you are endangering the life of every student!”

When it was said like that it didn’t sound so bad, except for the fact that it kind of was. Suddenly Charles could sense Alex, was suddenly _very_ aware of the energy blaster’s presence across the room. He could feel anger and determination wafting off of Alex in great waves. He pretended he couldn’t, though, and continued his conversation with Charles.

“Just think about it,” Erik continued, grabbing Charles’ arm firmly. He was instant on this, persistent as well and annoyingly so.

Charles was just about to answer when he sensed Alex much, much and the dangerous path his thoughts were heading towards. With whatever it was Erik had slipped into the supply of drinks for tonight, Alex using his abilities will surely decimate everyone. So Charles decided to play it off and maybe he wouldn’t have to put everyone’s mind in a stasis.

Charles was just about to pull out of Alex’s mind when he caught the end of a threat that sounded scarily close to “incarnate him alive.” Charles’ eyes widen as he turns to Alex and he puts on a fake smile, but he could feel that it was nervous and obviously forced. Though, like everything was okay, Charles asks, “What’s wrong, Alex?”

“He was hurting you,” Alex declared, voice slurred from alcohol as he slightly tilted back and forth on his feet. The heat coming off of him was ridiculously close to a sauna. If Charles could feel the heat from earlier, then Alex must be toning it down now with Charles in range.

“No, Alex, he wasn’t,” Charles assured despite the fact that students were starting to gather, people were staring, and Erik did hurt him just a little bit. Not that Alex needed to know with his state of intoxication. “We were just talking, that’s all. I promise.”

At first Charles didn’t think that Alex had bought it and he shot a quick glance towards Erik wondering how he’d react if Alex set the room ablaze right now. Of course Charles had the power to stop such an act, but wouldn’t it be just delightful to see what Erik’s little formula could do? Not.

Alex didn’t look light he bought it, but his eyes were low and his balance became increasingly less... balanced. If Charles and Hank (mostly Hank with his increased strength) hadn’t caught Alex, he would’ve fallen. Advanced powers and intoxication didn’t sit well with Charles.

“Do you want to go back to your room, Alex?” Charles asked Alex hopefully.

Alex shook his head, regaining his balance. “No.”

Charles frowned. He really wanted Alex to get out of here. Looking Alex in the eyes, Charles insisted, “Alex. Please, for me?” Though his voice was low and he was pretty sure no one heard. In fact, he made sure of it, but it was an accident, a stray thought. He’d have to be more careful as well with his advanced powers.

Alex nodded then, a bad idea as he nearly fell again. “Okay,” he agreed.

“Alright, I’ll check on you in a sec, okay?” Before Alex could whine, Charles smiled to reassure him and said, “I promise.”

Alex seemed to accept this. “Sean, you take me.”

Sean nodded, grabbing Hank, too, before he could slip away. “Let’s go, Brother.”

Charles watched them leave and waited until they were down the hall before he called the party off. He cut the music and the drinks and made everyone who had a cup set it down and stop drinking it by vocal request. They did and started heading to bed leaving Erik and Charles by themselves.

“In just a few days time,” Erik began the moment they were alone, “you and everyone around here will know what it feels like to be at the peak of your power, the greatness that accompanies it. But only for a while,” Erik amended. “It’s not permanent.”

Charles was only half listening, though, as he was already wondering with whom he should take his request to find a cure to whatever serum Erik had concocted. Though the current one wasn’t permanent, who’s to say that Erik didn’t have a stash of everlasting elixir of mutant growth?

“Erik, if even one child is hurt before your stupid elixir wares of,” Charles threatened. Erik got the message loud and clear, hands raised to show his defense.

“It’s already done, Charles,” Erik said, attempting to hide a satisfied smirk. “It can’t be undone until it wears off.” Erik turns and heads for the door with a small smile tugging at his lips and satisfaction a buzzing in his belly. When he gets to the door Erik stops and turns to face Charles, “You’ll see, Charles. This will be good for everyone.”

**Memory Ends**

* * *

Alex feels Charles hand slip away from his shoulder and with it reality’s decent. Head swimming from the knowledge that he just gained, Alex fought against the urge to sag against the wall. Almost out of nowhere white hot anger seized Alex and he wanted to incarnate almost everything in sight. Energy began to crackle at the tips of his fingers and—

“Alex!” Charles called, bringing up his hand to cup Alex’s cheek and hold his eyes. “Relax, okay?” Charles pleaded. “If you explode here, you’ll hurt a lot of people.”

Alex knew this, but he was just so damn _angry_ at Lehnsherr, angrier than he’s ever been in the past with anyone in his entire life and that’s a _lot_ of anger for one person to hold. The energy slowly begins to crackle up his arm as the power he’s not releasing begins to swell.

“Alex,” Charles says warningly, daringly stepping closer. He notes the way the energy suddenly recoils from his arms and back down to his fingers. “We’ll get through this, okay? We’ll figure something out to do with Lehnsherr, but right now I need you to be with me. Can you do that?”

Alex closed his eyes and took deep breathes as Charles had taught him to do so many times before. When he was sure he wouldn’t erupt, he opened his eyes and met the beautiful sapphire blue of Charles’ eyes. “Okay,” Alex breathes.

Charles sighs in relief and leans in and brushes his lips against Alex in a chaste kiss. “Okay, until I figure out Erik’s next move, we say nothing to Hank and Sean, right?”

Alex nods his agreement, “Right.”

Holding Alex’s eyes for a lingering moment before breaking away and facing the door, Charles releases his hold on the entire school and movement starts up again. He doesn’t even get the chance to knock before the door flies open to reveal Hank McCoy standing there. “Come in, guys.”

Alex figures it was probably Hank’s enhanced hearing that alerted him to Charles’ and Alex’s presence. He wondered what exactly everyone could do now if they tried. Probably the most incredible things, he imagined.

“Thank you,” Charles says as he steps into the room with Alex following behind them.

Hank shuts the door behind them and Sean goes up to Alex to give him a hug before he turns and makes eye contact with Hank. They seem to have a telepathic conversation all their own via multiple looks and silences.

“What’s going on?” Alex demands in annoyance.

Hank looks to Sean and Sean looks back, his expression encouraging Hank to confront Alex. Hank opens his mouth to do just that, but then shuts it once more and gives Sean a pleading expression.

Sean sighs and then demands, “Why were we frozen?”

Alex eyes widen and he feels Charles stiffen beside him. “What do you mean?” he asks, feigning casualness.

“Some weird things have been going on with our abilities lately,” Hank picks up before Sean can answer, “and one of those abilities is an enhanced memory for me. I know the exact moment my memory was erased at the party and I know it now. All I don’t know was what was erased.”

 _“Should we tell them?”_ Alex telepathically asks Charles. _“Hank already knows.”_

 _“Very well_ ,” Charles agrees after a moment of hesitation. _“But no one else,”_ he says. He sort of always knew that Sean and Hank would find out somehow. Whatever Alex knew, they knew for the most part.

And so from there on out, Alex fills Sean and Hank in on what Charles had informed him about. Charles neglected to show the memory to them as that was a little personal. He even neglected to show Alex the memories of certain reactions to his body he had at Alex’s power.

Fifteen minutes later and they were all silent, letting the knowledge sink in that for the next couple of days their powers will be at their peak. Ultimate destruction would ensue if the other students found this out.

“So,” Alex says as the silence continues to linger. “What did you want to show us?”

Hank snaps out of it almost immediately and he goes over to his desk (his room and every other very similar save for those who redecorated) and pulls up a sheet of papers. A few moments later, Sean seems to realize that he was supposed to move as well because he’s suddenly up out of his chair and doing the same thing as Hank, except with different paper: blueprints.

Alex looks at the picture of a man with dirty blonde, shoulder length hair and then looks towards the blueprints of a helmet.

“This is Sebastian Shaw,” Hank explains the moment his picture is up. “I was contacted by someone online, “RomanTheSeer5942” who sent me the models of the blueprint. Every time I try to write back I get blocked, but he’s been sending me things. Bad things about...”

Alex knew instantly, shaking his head as he says, “Erik.”

Hank nods, “Yeah.” He sets his blueprints down and turns to Sean. “This is going to be the new model of The Helmet. It is designed specifically to block telepaths. But there’s more,” Hanks says, but he doesn’t finish.

“What do you mean?” Alex and Charles demand at the same time.

Hank pauses again and turns to Sean. Seeing that Hank was giving the answer to Sean, Alex turns to his best friend and demands once more, “What do you mean?”

Sean gives him a hopeless look, “I--we mean that blueprints isn’t all that Hank got from RomanTheSeer5942. He also sent Hank some government plans.”

“Why am I just now hearing about this?” Charles demands in a tone much more soothing than the one Alex had used.

“At first we thought it was a prank,” Hank explains as he walks back over to his desk and sits down. He starts typing on the computer, his fingers flying a mile a minute over the keyboard. “But then I read all these news articles about mysterious beings with inhuman abilities.”

In seconds a bunch of videos and pictures of Shaw as well as others around him surfaced. It wasn’t the standard “Google” search either from the amount of typing Hank had to do. “Professor,” Hank says as he turns in his seat to face his superior. “Mutants are going to war with the humans.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up for the mutants! Gasp! Leave kudos if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think this is one of my ... writing projects. You may have noticed a tense change though... multiple times. Sorry about that, I do that sometimes. Comment and let me know for the ones I've missed. As stated, I don't have a beta. :/


End file.
